Gwaine's Little Sister
by ElvisRose
Summary: In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn. But what happens when Merlyn's vagabond older brother, Gwaine, shows up? Fem! Merlin Slightly AU
1. Gwaine's Little Sis

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlyn. But what happens when Merlyn's vagabond older brother, Gwaine, shows up?

The small village in front of him was remenisant of days gone by. It reminded Gwaine of Ealdor and his family there. He wondered what he would have to do to get kicked out of this place; like Ealdor, it was probably full of nice people who wouldn't begrudge him anything. Unlike Ealdor, Gwaine knew he would be welcomed here. Ealdor had always been uncomfortable for him. Gwaine figured he'd feel this way even if he'd lived there his whole life.

He arrived at the tavern and ordered some mead. Thinking of Ealdor always made him think of his mother…and of Merlyn. Gwaine hadn't seen his little sister since he was fifteen, when he'd decided Ealdor wasn't for him, and took off. It'd been eleven years…and he hadn't sent them word at all. He felt slightly guilty about that.

He kept finding ways to put it off, or convincing himself that they probably didn't even live there anymore. He knew it was cowardice. He wasn't known for his courage. He was known for his strength. It just seemed that the only strength he lacked was the strength to face his family again. He missed them desperately, though, and thought of them often.

Hunith had to be in her forties by now. She was still in her thirties when he left, still quite young. Had she ever married? Had she ever had any more children? Did she miss Gwaine as much as he missed her? Most of all, Gwaine wondered about Merlyn. Merlyn had been twelve years old when Gwaine left. She'd be twenty three now. Gwaine wondered if Merlyn had married and had children yet. There were two village boys, Artie and Will, who'd been quite in love with Merlyn, it was quite possible.

In his head, Gwaine had created a whole life for his little sister. Merlyn grew up strong and independent and beautiful. She'd out grown her ears and her cheekbones were just right. She'd grown out of her lanky, clumsy self. She'd married Artie (Gwaine just couldn't picture her with Will) when they were seventeen and had two children and one on the way. Hunith was a doting grandmother and Merlyn was a loving mother.

He never even considered the notion that Merlyn had left Ealdor. It just wasn't in the girl. Merlyn loved Ealdor; she'd lived her whole life there. Gwaine hadn't seen the place until his eighth year. Gwaine's father had taken Hunith's dignity when she was sixteen. He'd come back later and taken their infant child with him.

Gwaine had spent the first years of his life at court before being sent back to Ealdor. Sir Ector had made arrangements, in case of his death, to send Gwaine back to his mother…Gwaine was eight when Sir Ector was killed by Camelot's knights.

Hunith and Merlyn did not know how to act around this boy who had just lost his father. Hunith hadn't seen her son in eight years and knew positively nothing about him. Gwaine had never heard tell of his mother, or of his half sister. Merlyn had looked at him like she was sizing him up for a good fight. It took everyone almost a year to get used to one another.

Gwaine let out a weary sigh and called for some ale. He was not usually a melancholy drunk. He was usually a cheerful, if slightly violent, drunkard. What was worse was Gwaine wasn't drunk; he hadn't had a drink in a fortnight. He's not even sure he wants this second drink, and that scares him. The prattle of the tavern is silenced when the doors open. Two tall travelers stood in the doorway.

The man waved cheerily and the woman other scowled at him. Once the villagers have decided these people are no threat they go back to normal. They find a table toward the left and Gwaine watches them. He doesn't know why, perhaps it's because he has nothing else to do.

The man (hereto called Blondie) is cheery and happy to be there. He is slightly shorter than Gwaine and slightly bulkier. The kind of bulk that comes from years spent training to fight. Gwaine was no fool and could see that this man is more likely than not, a trained fighter. The question is, where did he train, and in what? Perhaps he was one of Uther's knights? Gwaine harbored a deep seated resentment towards the man; he'd killed his father after all. Merlyn had hated Uther as well but she'd never said why.

The woman seemed to have a naturally happy disposition but she was scowling at her friend. She was, maybe, one or two inches taller than normal and roughly fifteen pounds lighter. She was pale, with dark hair, and ridiculous cheekbones. She seemed cheered by something Mary said to her and she produced a goofy grin that instantly reminded Gwaine of Merlyn.

The man looked eerily similar to the way Merlyn had, last Gwaine had seen her. Gwaine couldn't decide if it was because he had been thinking about his sister, or if she could actually be his estranged kin. But no, Gwaine had always assumed Merlyn would grow out of her awkwardness, and he'd also decided Merlyn would never leave Ealdor.

The comfortable chatter of the tavern was interrupted (again!) when a large man rudely barged in. Everyone suddenly became very interested in anything but the man. The barmaid, the maybe-sister, and the Blondie are the only other people paying them any attention. Mary looks scared and annoyed. Maybe-sister looks suspiciously at the man, and Blondie looks intrigued.

"Afternoon Mary! Business looks good." The man calls.

"We've had our better days."

"I don't suppose you'd begrudge me my share then?" Mary tossed him some coins. "And the rest?"

"That's all we got." The man (who Gwaine recognizes as the thug Dagr) growls and grabs the front of her dress, pointing a dagger at her. Gwaine chuckles quietly at the irony of this. Blondie is out of his chair in an instant and the girl sighs in exasperation.

"I'll not ask again."

"Take your hands off her!" The blonde demands superiorly. A small scuffle ensures and everyone watches in amusement, horror, and shock…or a mixture of the feelings.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that." The brute threatens.

"I'd like to see you try." The raven haired girl chuckles before instantly cursing herself for never filtering what she has to say. The man whistles loudly and several more large thugs barge in.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you Merlyn?" Blondie moans. Gwaine's head whips towards her, knowing her to be his sister, but not believing it. Merlyn shrugs helplessly and watches as Gwaine saunters between the prince and the ruffian.

"You two have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you?" he chuckles.

"You should get out of here while you have the chance." Blondie warns him.

"You're probably right." Gwaine smirks, taking a swig from his drink. He hands Dagr his empty cup and proceeds to punch him in the face. The entire tavern erupts into a writhing, swirling mass of chaos as everyone finds someone to take out their frustration on. Merlyn shrugs and throws herself into the brawl. Narrowly missing getting knocked out with a chair, thanks to a warning from Blondie.

Merlyn turns and slides under the bar to protect Mary as she tries to save her wares. Gwaine swaggers up to them, and stops. He had a man pinned in a head lock and promptly concusses the man.

"Pass the jug, eh?" Merlyn passes him the jug and he gulps down half it and then smashes it on an attacker's head. "Such a waste, eh? What do they call you, then?" he asks, wanting to be sure he heard right.

"You've hardly changed Gwaine." Merlyn smirks, tossing another just at someone behind Gwaine. Gwaine narrows his eyes at her in suspicion. "It's me, Merlyn." Merlyn chuckles. Gwaine marvels about how calm Merlyn is in a bar fight and reunited with his brother. Merlyn had never seemed like the type to get into a serious fight.

"Little sister!" Gwaine laughs in surprise but Merlyn's turned pale.

"Arthur!" she calls out in warning. Gwaine turns to see Blondie and Dagr facing off; Dagr has another dagger in his hand. Gwaine rolls his eyes at the man's originality. He lunges at the man, and ends up with the knife in his thigh. He tries to stand but stumbles, hitting his head on a bench and passing out.

When Gwaine wakes up he's not at the tavern. He's in a smallish room, on a smallish bed and shirtless. He looks around in wonder and lets out a relieved sigh when he sees his things by the bed. The door opens and Merlyn enters. Gwaine rubs his eyes and looks at his sister.

"What am I doing in this bed?" he asks warily. He doesn't know what kind of person his sister has become; so far she's defied all Gwaine's expectations.

"You were wounded. Arthur wanted to make sure you were treated by his physician." Merlyn shrugs, as if it is no big deal, and everyone has their own physician. So the Arthur he rescued was not Ealdor's Artie, then.

"Arthur?"

"Prince Arthur. You saved his life." Merlyn explains, sitting down.

"If I'd known who he was, I probably wouldn't have. He's a noble. And Uther's son, to boot."

"Yeah, but he's a good man." Merlyn shrugs, surprising Gwaine once again.

"If you say so." Gwaine snorts.

"You're a hero, Gwaine. The King wants to thank you in person." Merlyn looks pleased and Gwaine balks at the idea.

"Please, no. I've met a few Kings. Once you've met one, you've…you've met them all." Merlyn ponders this for a moment.

"He'll probably give you a reward." Merlyn suggests. Gwaine wonders what became of his little sister. Had his leaving changed her enough to suggest meeting Uther?

"I'm not interested." He says simply.

"Why did you help us?" Merlyn asks. Gwaine could tell that saying he wanted to help his baby sister wouldn't cut it, and he thinks it over.

"Your chances looked between slim and none. I, er…I guess I just kind of like the look of those odds." Merlyn eyes him, like he's the one that's acting differently. The door opens again and an old man with wavy hair pokes his head in. He instantly reminds Gwaine of a turtle for some strange reason. A wise old snapping turtle.

"Merlyn if you don't hurry up and get Arthur his breakfast…" he said, leaving the threat open. Merlyn swore under her breath and tore out of the room, not bothering to say goodbye to her brother or the old turtle.

"Why would Merlyn get Arthur his breakfast?" he asks. The man looks back to him and Gwaine feels as though he's being studied.

"She's Arthur's servant."

"Merlyn?" Gwaine squawks in shock. "Merlyn would never do that! She hates the Pendragons!" it seems he's failed his test; the man frowns and raises a terrifying eyebrow.

"Merlyn and Arthur are friends. I don't know what gave you the impression that Merlyn hates the Pendragons. Especially seeing as you've known the girl for all of…" he looks at the window. "half a day." He raises his eyebrow and closes the door. So this man wasn't aware of Gwaine and Merlyn's relation. Interesting. Gwaine wondered at the fact that Merlyn didn't even tell the man she lived with, that she had a brother.

He pulls on his boots at goes to the window, to look at the kingdom he never wanted to enter. He had to admit that it was breathtaking. Gwaine wasn't one for such things, but he supposed that if he ever did stop wandering, he'd stop at a place like this. If only it didn't belong to Uther.

He pulled on his shirt and hobbled down the stairs. The physician, for that what who Gwaine assumed he was, didn't look up and simply pointed to a table. There was a small portion of food set out. Gwaine gently maneuvered himself into a chair and began to eat the porridge and watch the old man. He was mixing and crushing and pouring and studying everything on his table.

"So…what do they call you then?" Gwaine asked after a few moments. The man's eyebrow shot up to frightening heights.

"My name, is Gaius." He said, studying Gwaine again and then returning to his potions.

"And how do you know Merlyn?" Gwaine asked casually.

"She is my sister's daughter." The man remarked while sniffing a purple liquid. "And, she is my apprentice." It was Gwaine's turn to lift an eyebrow. This man was his uncle? Hunith had never mentioned the man. And Merlyn was studying medicine? Gwaine realized, suddenly, that eleven years was a very long time to go without knowing his family.

If Merlyn had changed so much in eleven years, how had his mother changed? The thought made Gwaine sick and suddenly, he couldn't eat another bite. Gaius checked his wound quickly and passed him off as healing. He sat there for a while and decided that if Gaius didn't know about him, he was going to keep it that way.

"Has Merlyn always lived in Camelot? Why isn't he with your sister?"

"No, Merlyn has only lived here for the past three years. She wasn't well liked in her home village. Her mother sent her to me, so I could teach her something useful." Merlyn wasn't well liked? Everybody loved Merlyn. It was Gwaine they hated. "Though I suppose the hate they felt for her was largely due to her status as a bastard."

The man had said it lightly, like it was no big deal. Gwaine had grown up being called a bastard and he knew how cutting the remarks could be. He'd never heard anyone call Merlyn that, even if she was one. The man was mixing potions again and pointedly ignoring him. Merlyn walked in with an armful of armor that she quickly deposited on the table.

She walked into her room without as much as a glance in Gwaine's direction. _So…_Gwaine thought, _back to avoiding each other, not knowing what to think of the other. Just like when we first met, eh?_ Merlyn came back with a rag and some polish.

"Hey Gwaine." She pushed up his sleeves and began to vigorously polish the armor. Gwaine watched his sister work, in wonder. "Gaius, I'm going to need something for the pain; Arthur wants this done by noon." Merlyn moaned. Gaius chuckled and even Gwaine could tell that Merlyn didn't mind, not really.

"So…Merlyn," Merlyn glanced at him to show that she was listening, but didn't stop working. "How'd you become Arthur's servant?" Merlyn snorted.

"Saved the arse's life and Uther _rewards_ me by making me Arthur's servant." Gwaine marveled at his little sister. "I still don't see how it's a reward. But it turns out, I'm the only servant that can put up with Arthur, and I'm the only servant he can put up with."

"They hated each other at first." Gaius chuckled. Merlyn pinked but didn't contradict him. "Merlyn tried to fight him the first they met, and ended up in the dungeons."

"Not, my best moment, I'll admit. But I've been to the dungeons for far worse things." Merlyn chuckled. Gwaine was completely baffled now. Fighting a prince was treason. What worse things had she done besides treason?

"Then after that," Gaius continued. "they got in another fight. This time, with maces involved." Merlyn turned positively red at that.

"I've still got the scars on my shoulders." Merlyn just chuckled like it was nothing and moved on to a new piece of armor. They sat in silence for several more moments. Gwaine was flabbergasted by his little sister. She was a woman now, who did (seemingly) violent, dangerous and/or treasonous things often enough to think them inconsequential.

"Oh, by the way, Merlyn, Gwen came by earlier. She wanted to talk to you about something. Perhaps she needs your help. Now that Lady Morgana has returned, Gwen's work load has doubled." Gwaine noticed that Merlyn's face got a pinched look when Gaius said the lady's name.

Merlyn had left to give Blondie his armor and Gwaine had decided to stroll through the lower town. He'd been thinking about his little sister the previous evening, and like his thoughts had summoned her, Merlyn had appeared. But she was unlike anything Gwaine had expected. In a way she was still the same Merlyn Gwaine had left years ago.

She seemed to get into fights or arguments regularly. She was still a klutz, still had ridiculous cheekbones and giant ears (which she'd learned to hide with her hair). She still had that distracted air about her. And her humor was still the same.

But something was different. She seemed happier, more sure of herself. Like she had a purpose in life and she was fulfilled, because she had found it. Even if it was just cleaning up after a spoilt _princess_. Speaking of princesses…Gwaine noticed a rather beautiful girl walking down the road.

Gwaine may not know his sister anymore but he did know other women. He stole a flower from a passing girl and presented it to the dark haired vixen.

"I believe this belongs to you." He smiled charmingly.

"I don't think so." She chuckled. "It's not my colour." Ah, she was playing hard to get.

"Ah, well, let us see." He beamed and placed it behind her ear.

"I bet you've got loads of those to hand out." She giggled. He liked her; she saw through him in seconds.

"Nope, yours is the only one." He smirks, holding up his hands as proof. She scoffed and tried to pass him. First he'd lost his understanding of his sister; he couldn't bear to lose his understanding of ladies altogether.

"I'm Gwaine." He said, stepping in front of her and offering his hand. She shakes it and tries to pass again. He pulls her back towards him. "You haven't told me your name. You look like a princess to me. So it's probably something like Sophie or…or Esmeralda. That's it. Princes Esmeralda." He bows deeply and is rewarded by a bright flush.

"Stop it! People are staring!" she looks mortified.

"Not until you tell me your name." he peeks up at her.

"It's Gwen."

"Ah, so this is the elusive Gwen!" she narrows her eyes at him. "I was just with Merlyn and Gaius mentioned you'd dropped by." He clarified.

"You are a friend of Merlyn's?" she eyed him like she didn't know what to make of him. Merlyn's friends liked to study him, it seemed.

"You could say that." He smiled charmingly. "Let's walk back together. Let me carry that." He gestures toward her basket. "A princess shouldn't' have to lump her washing around."

"Unfortunately I'm not a princess."

"Ah, but you see…you are to me." He beamed. She laughed a delightful little gurgle that he automatically adored. "This isn't working is it?"

"No, not really. But I like that you tried, and that you know when to give up." She pulled the flower out of her hair and handed it back. "You'd better have this, in case anyone else takes your fancy."

"I've only eyes for you."

"I'm sure." She was definitely amused. There was a snort from the side and they turned to see Merlyn standing there eating an apple.

"Goddesses, Guinevere, every time I bring home a stray, they all come running to your door."

"Oh, really?" she challenged; ignoring that Merlyn had just said something about the Old Religion in Camelot. Gwaine admired his sister's gumption. "Pray explain yourself?"

"I've been in Camelot, three years and you've had…" he pauses, "As many men, _that I know of_, groveling at your feet. You heartbreaker." She chuckled.

"And who would they be?" she scowled but everyone knew she wasn't really angry with her.

"Well, there's Lancelot," She began counting on her fingers. "Arthur, and now Gwaine!" Merlyn's eyes were laughing at her. She blushed and tucked a strand of hair away.

"You said every time you bring home strays? Make a habit of it do you?" Gwaine chuckled.

"I can't help it! It's part of my charm; they just flock to me!" Gwen giggled and patted her on the shoulder as she passed. Merlyn and Gwaine watched her go. "Word to the wise: leave her be; she's Arthur's girl." Merlyn said quietly, she sounded almost resigned.

"But she's a servant!"

"Yes, and they're keeping it on the down low. I know you're a drunkard, I just don't know what kind. If any word of this gets out…" Merlyn left the suggestion open. Gwaine studied her.

"What happened to you, little sister? You're different."

"No, I'm not. Really. You're just seeing me as a woman now, rather than your pathetic baby sister. I'd much appreciate it if you didn't mention our relation, by the way. It'd bring up questions I'd rather avoid." She scowled at a passing knight. "I hate the mêlée." She whispered and jogged off leaving Gwaine even more confused that before.

It was night time and Gwaine was plastered. He wanted to get away from the thought that he'd never noticed the person his sister was, before. Away from the thought that he'd babied her. Because he knew it had to be true. He looked up and suddenly, there she was, his baby sis in the flesh. She looked angry. Livid even.

"You drank all this?" she asked, gesturing toward the bill.

"With some help from my new friends!" Gwaine shouted and the tavern folk cheered.

"He says that he hasn't got any money. So it looks like you'll have to pay." The innkeeper frowned.

"But…I can't afford this."

"You better find someone who can." Gwaine laughed at this and fell off his chair. When he came to, Merlyn was dragging him toward the castle. He decided to help his little sis, unfortunately, his legs weren't working just right.

"You're the best friend I've ever had." He hiccupped as they entered the physician's chambers.

"You seem to have quite a few." Merlyn chuckled. Gwaine laughed as well.

"I'd love to see Arthur's face when he gets that bill." Gwaine slurred as he sat down.

"Right. What is it with you and nobles?"

"Oh, nothing. My father was a knight in Caerleon's army, you know. I don't know if mum ever told you. He died in battle…against Uther's army. Caerleon sent me straight home to Ealdor! I didn't even know you guys existed!"

"I didn't know about you either."

"Whatever. They're both responsible for my father's death. You know I hardly knew him?"

"What?"

"He was never around. I just have a few stories I've been told."

"Yeah," Merlyn sat next to him. "I know how that feels. I met my father, just briefly before he died." Gwaine looked at her in surprise. "He was banished."

"What had he done?" Hunith had never mentioned Merlyn's father.

"Nothing. He served the King."

"But the King turned against him? That doesn't surprise me." Gwaine supposed he should feel bad for turning the conversations back to himself but he was too drunk to care.

"Arthur's not like that." Merlyn defended. It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself and not Gwaine. Gwaine briefly wondered what Merlyn thought Arthur would turn on her for. He stood, shakily and made his way towards Merlyn's room.

"Maybe." He slurred. "But none of them are worth dying for, heh?" he laughed, hit his head on a wall and laughed again before passing out on the bed.

When Gwaine woke up he had a splitting headache. He looked around and noticed he was in Merlyn's be again. He vaguely wondered where she slept now. Merlyn strode through the door and handed him a foul smelling vial. She looked haggard and worn out, he'd seen women who looked like that after being harassed.

"Don't think about the smell, or the taste. Just down it. It's for hangovers." She chirped, searching through her belongings for something. Gwaine groaned and chugged the potion and sputtered at its horrid taste. Merlyn giggled and emerged with several rags and polish.

"Come on, dung-beetle, we have work to do." She kicked his foot and sauntered off. Gwaine chuckled at his old nickname. Then he paused…work? What work? He soon found out. An hour later found him in a throne room with Merlyn, polishing boots.

"Arthur is a thoroughbred little braggart." He moaned.

"Why?" Merlyn seemed inappropriately happy.

"For making us do this." Gwaine held up the boot he was cleaning.

"I think it's fair." Gwaine stared at his sister in horror.

"For the entire army?"

"If you admitted your father was a knight, you wouldn't have to." She smiled and reached for a new pair of boots.

"Maybe. But I'm not making the same mistakes that he did. Anyway, my father always treated his servants well."

"I thought you hardly knew him?"

"Well, I like to think that he did." He said defensively. "What about yours?"

"No, he didn't have any servants. He didn't have…well…anyone." Gwaine felt sad for his little sister.

"When did he die?"

"About a year ago." Gwaine winced. "I just wish that I had the chance to know him better. There was so much that he could have taught me."

"But you did get to meet him."Gwaine said, trying to cheer his sister up. He wondered what she wanted her father to teach her.

"Yeah." She sighed. Obviously it was still painful. Gwaine cursed himself for bringing this up.

"If there's one thing that I learned from my father's life, it's that titles don't mean anything/ it's what's inside," he slapped her knee with the brush. "that counts."

"Ow." She glared, rubbing her knee.

Later that night, Gwaine watched and Gaius bandaged Merlyn's finger and she explained what happened. "To the eye the sword appeared blunt, but when I touched it…" she grimaced.

"You were lucky." Gwaine growled. 'I've seen those blades in action. They're forged using sorcery."

"What would they want with such a blade?" Gaius asked.

"I think they mean to kill Arthur in the mêlée." Merlyn sighed wearily, as if threats on the princes' life happened all the time.

"But in front of all those people?" Gaius seemed skeptical.

"It's the perfect cover. If they succeed, nobody will suspect it was intentional." Yes, Gwaine could see the merits of this plan. If Uther had been fighting, Gwaine probably would have stolen their swords to kill the king.

"I need to warn Arthur." Merlyn said suddenly.

"Merlyn, Sir Oswald's a knight. He comes from a well respected family. You can't accuse him without proof."

"Then we need that blade."

"I'll get it!" Gwaine said, rising. There was no way in hell he was letting his little sister go into their den.

"What if they catch you? What reason would you have to be in Sir Oswald's chamber? No, it's safer if I do it." Gwaine didn't like it and after a bit more arguing he reluctantly agreed. He began pacing though when she didn't return within a few minutes.

"Merlyn should be back by now." He growled.

"I know." Gaius sighed.

"I'm going to see what's going on." He turned and stalked to the door.

"Gwaine!" Gaius called after him but he was already gone. When Gwaine got there, his blood went cold. The "knights" were throwing daggers at and swinging swords at his baby sister.

"Is there a problem here?" he growled.

"No, now leave." Sir Oswald grumbled.

"You alright Merlyn?" Merlyn shook her head and mouthed no. Gwaine couldn't tell if she was saying she wasn't alright or if she was telling him to back off.

"I thought I told you to leave?" Sir Oswald growled.

"I wasn't talking to you." Gwaine snapped. Merlyn groaned at his mistake.

"How dare you speak to a knight like that!" Sir Ethan spat and attacked Gwaine. Gwaine quickly disarmed him and Sir Oswald attacked.

"Careful!" Merlyn screeched.

"Don't worry little sister, I can handle this thug." Sir Ethan decided to attack from behind while Gwaine was facing off Sir Oswald. As he turned to knock Sir Ethan down, Sir Oswald attacked from behind. Yes, this was definitely dirty fighting.

"Watch out!" Merlyn's voice was reaching hysteria. Gwaine disarmed Sir Oswald right as one of the King's knights entered.

"What is going on here?" Sir Leon asked. Gwaine turned to look and Sir Oswald knocked him to the floor.

"This man attacked me! I demand an audience with the King!"

Gwaine was dragged into the council chamber in chains. He saw Merlyn watching him with concern on her face. He winked at her but her worry increased.

"Sire, this man attacked me, with a sword, tried to kill me." Sir Oswald declared.

"Is t his true?" Uther growled. Gwaine narrowed his eyes.

"I stepped in to protect Merlyn."

"I tried to talk to him. He was like a man possessed. I'm sure Sir Ethan will back me up."

"Indeed. I can vouch for his every word."

"He's a liar!" Gwaine roared.

"I will have your tongue! How dare you speak to a knight in that way?!" Gwaine was hating Uther more and more by the second.

"Nobility is defined by what you do and not by who you are. And these men are anything but. They are arrogant thugs!" Merlyn smiled slightly and it gave Gwaine more confidence.

"Gwaine!" Arthur warned.

"Well, you see, Sire, how he behaves." Sir Oswald preened.

"I've heard enough. For a commoner to attack a nobleman is in violation of the Knight's code."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Sire. He must be made an example of."

"Sir Oswald, please!" Arthur pleaded.

"Nothing less than his execution will give me satisfaction." Merlyn glared threateningly at the man.

"Father, I understand how this must look, it's an embarrassing situation. Sir Oswald is a dear friend, and or guest here in Camelot. But Gwaine is my guest here, too. And he may not be of noble birth, but I can vouch that he has a noble heart." Arthur defended. Gwaine was taken back. This snot nosed princess was defending him? Merlyn smiled and Gwaine and then sidled out of one of the side doors.

"How can you say that when you see the way he behaves?" the King demanded.

"Gwaine risked his life to save mine. I beg you, please, if a knight's word is his bond, then I give you my word Gwaine is a good man. He deserves clemency." Gwaine stared at the prince in wonder.

"You are banished from Camelot. If you ever return, you will pay for it with your life. You have until dawn to leave the city." Uther declared.

"My King! Wait!" Merlyn gasped, rushing into the chamber. She panted for a second. "I have something you should see." She passed the king a scroll. Gwaine's blood turned cold. He knew what it was. He just didn't know how she'd gotten it. Arthur took the scroll from her and opened it. He paled and looked at Gwaine in shock and then handed the paper to Uther. He read it and a muscle worked in his mouth.

"This is a patents of nobility." He stated.

"Is it?" Gwaine glared at Merlyn but she wasn't looking at him

"Yes, my King. Sir Gwaine is the son of the late Sir Ector. Who was a knight of Caeleon's." Merlyn said, smiling at Sir Oswald smugly. Sir Oswald glared back.

"This changes everything." The king murmured. "Why did you say nothing?" he demanded suddenly.

"I don't exactly look like nobility right now do I?" Gwaine snipped. "And why would you believe me?" the King nodded as though it made sense.

"Explain why you were in their chambers."

"I was walking by and the door was open." Gwaine was no fool; he was going to seize this opportunity with both hands. "I heard a tussle and found them…attacking….Merlyn. I stepped in to help her." He said looking at Arthur instead of the King. Arthur's eyes flashed with worry and he looked to his maid. She didn't even acknowledge him. She'd blushed and looked at her feet.

"Is this true?" the King asked Merlyn. She nodded mutely. Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan tried to protest. The King held up a hand to stop them. "Why did you say nothing?"

"What reason would you have to believe me, Sire?" she mumbled. The King sighed. "And this patents is real?" Gwaine and his sister nodded.

"This better not be like the time you forged one for Lancelot." Arthur sighed. Merlyn turned very pink and looked at the ceiling. Gwaine stared at his sister in wonder.

"This is serious…we will decided after the mêlée. You may stay." He said to Gwaine. "Release him." He snapped at a knight and dismissed Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan. Then he turned to Merlyn. "There's an ink stain on here, next to Sir Gwaine's name."

"Oh, yes that would be his sister. I may have….accidentally…spilt some ink on there." Merlyn blundered.

"Why did you have ink near this?" the King growled, thinking she'd forged this one as well.

"I was practicing my writing and the writing on there is just names so I figured I'd try it. Sorry I blotted out your sister Gwaine." She blushed. Arthur narrowed his eyes at her, as did Gaius. Apparently Gwaine wasn't the only one who knew she was fully literate. More so than him even. The King dismissed them and Merlyn grabbed Gwaine's arm and skipped away with them. Gwaine could feel Arthur's narrowed eyes burning a hole in his back.

"Where did you get that? I burned mine." Gwaine asked, gesturing to the scroll in her hand. "And which sister did you blot out; I have five, not counting yourself."

"It's mine." She whispered. I blotted out my own name." Gwaine stared at her in confusion. "Sir Ector gave me a patents of nobility, claiming me as his own. He wanted to make sure I had a good life."

"And yet you work as a servant when you could be a lady of the court?"

"Come off it! Me a lady? I'm just me. I'm not that special. But I do appreciate your father's gesture."

"If you became a lady you could marry Arthur." He suggested. She looked at him, scandalized. "You come off it! I know you like him and I know he likes you!" They ran into Gwen suddenly. Merlyn blushed and looked away. Gwaine hoped the girl hadn't heard what he'd just said.

"I heard what happened." She smiled.

"Yeah, well, there you go." Gwaine shrugged.

"You did a brave thing."

"Hell of a lot of good it did me." He smirked. Merlyn rolled her eyes.

"I know Arthur. He's not like Uther. You saved his life, I'm sure one day he'll repay you."

"He tried to speak up for me."

"Arthur's fair. He's loyal. He'll be a great king. I know he will."

"Clearly. If he makes everyone feel the way that you do. At least now I know why you turned me down."

"It's not just me that says that." Gwen blushed and scurried away. She passed Arthur and they both blushed and bowed and continued on. Arthur clapped Gwaine on the back.

"Sir Gwaine huh?" Gwaine shrugged and noticed Merlyn trying very hard not to stare at the prince. "I'm glad Merlyn found your seal. Merlyn." Arthur nodded to her and blushed slightly. Merlyn rolled her eyes and watched him go with a sort of resigned longing.

"I told you." Gwaine nudged her side. Arthur had stopped to talk to the Lady Morgana and was watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" she hissed, watching Morgana.

"He fancies you, you fancy him. Become a lady and he'll make you his in no time!"

"He fancies Gwen!" Gwaine noticed that she didn't deny her own affections.

"I know, but he fancies you as well."

"Gwaine stop. Please." Gwaine blushed and looked away. They were quiet as they passed the prince and lady. "I'll race you home dung-beetle!" Merlyn yelled suddenly, taking off.

"Oi! No fair!" Gwaine took off after his sister.

The mêlée was a mass of chaos. Merlyn had no taste for the thing but Gwaine loved a good fight. Merlyn helped him prepare for the fight and she tied a scarf around his arm. They'd decided that the only way to save Arthur was for Gwaine to save him on the field. Gwaine ended up stabbing both "knights".

"They'll expect us to fight to the end now." Arthur groaned. He pulled off his helmet and the crowd cheered. "You fought bravely. The field is yours." Gwaine stabbed his sword into the ground and pulled off his visor. "I should have known. Nobody fights like you do." Arthur chuckled.

In the end, Gwaine decided to leave Camelot. He was glad that he got to see his sister again. He stopped and said goodbye to Gwen on his way out. He figured it would be best to leave while Merlyn was busy. As he watched Gwen walk away he saw Merlyn and Arthur at the castle watching him. Merlyn held up a hand and ran away. Gwaine sighed, knowing Merlyn would force a goodbye out of him; he didn't say goodbye last time. Merlyn tore down the street and crashed into him, embracing him in a fierce hug.

"Why do you have to go?" she mumbled into his chest.

"I never stay in one place for very long. People get sick of me too quickly."

"I didn't."

"After the trouble I caused."

"You lived the place up." Gwaine chuckled at that. "I missed you, you know. I used to wait on the hill every morning and evening and wait for you to come back." She still hadn't let go of him. Gwaine could tell she was crying.

"When did you stop?" he wanted to know when she'd given up on him.

"When I left Ealdor. I couldn't wait for you in Camelot; you wouldn't know I'd be here."

"You waited every morn and eve for nine years?" she nodded and sniffled.

"Yeah, well, make sure you look after Arthur. Something tells me he's in danger."

"I thought you hated nobles?" she joked, pulling back to look at him.

"Heh, well…maybe that one's worth dying for, eh?" he said wiping her tears.

"Where will you go?"

"I was thinking Mercia." He shrugged.

"It's dangerous." She scolded.

"Yeah. And you get a lot more ale for your coin. I'm joking!" he laughed when she scowled.

"Why not stay?" she mumbled, hugging him again.

"I could never serve under a man like Uther."

"Yet you helped Arthur."

"He stood up for me."

"I knew he would."

"That showed he is, indeed, a noble man."

"Then why don't you stay?" she pleaded, looking up at him. He sighed. "You could be a knight. Like your father. You and Arthur, you fought well together."

"Then maybe one day we will again." He wiped her tears again. "I'll miss you baby sis."

"Please don't just vanish without a trace again." She sobbed.

"I'll write."

"Promise?"

"It'll just be drunk tavern stories." He laughed.

"Good, I need a good story to liven up my week. Promise you'll write?"

"Whenever I can." He looked at saw Arthur approaching. "I love you Merly." He smiled at flicked her nose.

"I love you too, dung-beetle." She sighed and pulled away far enough that Arthur and Gwaine could talk privately.

"Take care of her, would you, princess?" Arthur raised a brow at his nickname. "That little girl means the world to me. You hurt her feelings and I'll rip your eyes out." Gwaine threatened.

"Why would I hurt her?"

"Look, I may be a drunken playboy…but I know love when I see it." Arthur pinked at that. "I know you love her. I also know you love Gwen. But if you break Merlyn's heart…I'll come back and you won't like it." He clapped Arthur on the shoulder. "Take care princess." He turned to leave but Merlyn attacked him with a bear hug again and kissed his cheek.

"Take care of yourself dung-beetle."

"You too, Merly." He kissed her cheek and was off. When he got to the forest line he looked back and saw Merlyn crying into Arthur's chest. Yes, Arthur would take care of her, and she would take care of him. Gwaine's little sister was an amazing little girl with a bright future.


	2. The Castle of Fyrien

Merlyn and Arthur were having a rare day. She'd been a half hour late this morning, causing Arthur to be late for training. She'd dropped his breakfast, ripped his shirt, scuffed his armor and dropped his sword on his boot as well. Luckily there was nothing wrong, save for some very colorful bruises. Despite all that they were having a very good day.

Merlyn was getting more and more adorable every time she did something wrong. She'd blush a fabulous shade of red and mumble an apology. Arthur knew that he was falling deeper and deeper in love with this girl that didn't even notice his affections. It was frustrating beyond belief. Merlyn had so profusely apologized for nearly breaking his toes that he just wanted to kiss her and assure her that it was alright.

Except he couldn't. There were so many reasons why they couldn't be together. The least of which was her status as a peasant. She was a servant for goodness sakes! Even if she felt the same way it would be immensely awkward; she'd seen him bathe! And every man that entered Camelot seemed to fall in love with her. First there was Lancelot, and now that Gwaine fellow!

Arthur had only just realized that Lancelot was in love with Guinevere after the last time they had seen him. Gwaine was another matter entirely. Arthur just couldn't figure out what their relationship was. Gwaine was like a protecting older brother for her and she was like a protecting older sister for him. There was obviously deep love and affection there. He just didn't know what kind. He knew that they'd been writing each other and it irked him as well.

Arthur looked over at the object of his affections and smiled. She was completely oblivious, sitting there polishing his sword. She didn't know how beautiful she was, or what effect she had on him. It was maddening.

Merlyn sighed and glanced slyly at Arthur. He was sitting there staring off into space with a love stuck expression on his face. She snorted and rolled her eyes; obviously he was thinking about Guinevere. She assumed he'd been thinking about Gwen all day; he'd been nicer to her than he usually is. He didn't even yell at her once, and the goddesses knew he had enough reason to.

She'd had a horribly embarrassing dream about Arthur last night that caused her to be very late. And every time she looked at him, she couldn't help but see her dream Arthur which caused her to get flustered and drop something. He'd been remarkably pleasant the whole day through and it was a nice change.

Merlyn yawned and moved on from the sword to his hauberk. It was no use to even entertain thoughts about Arthur; he was a prince and she was nobody. She yawned again and saw Arthur turn to look at her.

"Merlyn, go to bed; you look ready to collapse any minute now." He smiled gently.

"I'm not done." She protested.

"_Mer_lyn."

"I have to get you ready for bed, sire." Arthur sighed and allowed her to dress him for bed. He then promptly shooed her out. He knew he'd dream of her that night; he rarely dreamt of anything else. Sometimes it was easier to be around her in dream, because there were no laws or disapproving fathers in dreams.

Merlyn trudged into the physician's quarters and sighed. Gaius was out late and dinner had congealed into something that looked far too revolting. _So, no dinner tonight then._ She went to her room and shucked off her boots and…a hand covered her mouth and she blacked out.

"Morning Sire." Arthur groaned. _No_ _Merlyn today then_. He sighed and slid out of bed and allowed his servant to prepare him for the day. Merlyn was probably still sleeping; the poor girl exhausted herself far too easily. He couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her even if it did land him with this annoying new servant. At least until his servant insisted that he join Uther and Morgana for breakfast in the council chambers.

Uther and Morgana were deep in discussion about something when Arthur walked in. They glanced at him, ignored him, and continued their conversation. After Arthur had refused his water and picked at his breakfast, Uther finally spoke to him.

"Anything the matter?"

"It's Merlyn. She didn't turn up this morning." Was that a smirk on Morgana's face? Arthur realized that they'd had a falling out but still…

"That's not like her." Morgana simpered. Arthur narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion.

"I know, it's strange. I hope nothing's wrong."

"You needn't worry, Arthur. After all, if your maid can no longer be relied upon, we can easily replace her. Perhaps with a manservant. Heavens know that girl can't do half the things you require of her. That is what comes with being a woman however." Uther sighed and sipped his wine. Morgana and Arthur both glared at him. Though for different reasons.

Arthur grabbed Gwen's arm as they walked down the hall. He pulled her into a secret alcove and noticed her blush. _Oh_. He hadn't had any feelings for Gwen for some time. "Go to Merlyn and Gaius' and find out what's wrong. I've got a bad feeling about this." He sighed and slumped into the wall. Gwen's blush melted away.

"Yes, Sire." She curtsied and scurried off.

Merlyn rubbed her head as she woke up. It was dark and damp and smelled of rot. She looked around and found herself alone in some strange throne room. Where was she? How did she get here? How long had it been since she'd last been home? The last thing she remembered was getting ready for bed…and a hand covering her mouth!

She looked around in a panic to see a man strolling into the room. Merlyn squinted at the man and realized it was Cenred. She'd seen him ride through Ealdor once. At the time she'd thought him handsome in a rough kind of way. Now she supposed his was nice looking…in a slimy, weasel-y kind of way.

"Merlyn. I trust you have had a pleasant journey." He smirked.

"Why have your brought me to this place?" she snipped, searching for a way out.

"I have a guest. I thought you might like to meet him." Cenred snapped his fingers and some 'soldiers' brought someone else into the room. He was bloody and beat up, looking like he'd just survived the worst of bar fights, but it was unmistakably Gwaine.

"Gwaine!" she gaped in concern; he was bleeding heavily. His head snapped up and his eyes filled with horror when he looked at her.

"Merlyn." He whispered and coughed up some blood. The men released him and she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Brother and sister reunited. It warms the heart. Or it would. If I had one." Cenred cooed. Merlyn froze. How did he know?

"What do you want from us?"

"All in good time." Cenred cheered and skipped away. Merlyn sneered at his retreating form before she turned back to her brother.

"Why are we here Gwaine? What have you done?"

"I didn't do anything, honest. I swear to you. I was in a bar fight and then these fellows show up. I tried to take 'em but I was too inebriated. There was nothing I could do…What would Cenred want with us?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is…it can't be good."

Arthur was sitting at his desk, struggling not to worry too much about Merlyn. He'd invested too much into her, emotionally. If he lost her…it'd ruin him. It would be like losing his soul. Arthur didn't know when he'd come to think of Merlyn as his other half but he wished that she knew about his feelings for her. He vowed to tell her as soon as he found her again. Gwen knocked on the door and came in, holding a scrap of cloth in her hands.

"What is that?"

"I found it in Merlyn's room." She shrugged.

"It's a scrap of cloth."

"I know." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"She mends clothes for me. How could that possibly be important?" he felt it was a valid point. Gwen just shoved it in his hands and gestured to it.

"Smell it."

"No thanks." He tried to pass it back. She scowled at him and he sighed and brought it to his nose and inhaled sharply.

"Arthur!" Gwen started but Arthur passed out on his desk. When he woke up she was sitting at his table smirking at him.

"What is that?" he moaned.

"It's a compound of hogswart and phylarian." She chirped.

"Argh. What?" he looked at her in confusion.

"I asked Gaius. Didn't tell him where I got it though."

"You could knock a man out with that." Arthur groaned.

"Yes." Gwen said pointedly. "Or a woman." Arthur felt his insides freeze at that thought.

Merlyn glared defiantly at Cenred. "Where have you taken Gwaine?"

"He's safe. For now." He smirked. His smirks were almost as annoying as Morgana's. Though nothing would ever beet Morgana's smirks.

"What guarantee do I have of that?" she challenged.

"We can talk about your brother later. I want to talk about you, and what you can do for me." Merlyn stilled. If he meant for her to warm his bed then he could rot in hell.

"What could I possibly do for you?" she sneered.

"You can bring me Arthur Pendragon." He smiled toothily as her insides turned to ice.

"I'm just a servant. I have no influence with the Prince." She whispered. Cenred laughed heartily at that.

"I think we both know that's not true."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Enough!" You will bring him here. I don't care how you do it. All I care is that it is done. You have a week."

"And if I do not?"

"Then I'll let you watch while I tear your brother's heart out." Merlyn had never felt so desperate, or as hopeless as this. Not even when Arthur was dying because of the Questing Beast wound.

"The guards saw her heading toward Gaius' at the usual time. After that nothing." Arthur said, finishing the report to his father.

"Why are you telling me this?" Uther drawled. _Because I love her._

"Sire, I have reason to believe that Merlyn has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Arthur didn't think Morgana was appropriately horrified. What was the world coming to when servants were kidnapped and 'sisters' were looked at with suspicion?

"I'd like to organize a search party." Arthur informed his father. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Morgana smirk slightly. Yes, she was not to be trusted.

"I hardly think that would be appropriate."

"Father?"

"She's just a serving girl."

"She is the maid to the Crown Prince of Camelot. She goes with me everywhere. Sees everything I see, knows everything I know."

"Very well." Uther sighed. "Send a squad of guards to search the lower town."

"And the countryside?"

"They have until nightfall."

"Father, I'm not sure I can achieve—"

"Arthur, I have a kingdom to protect. I cannot waster precious resources on a servant, whatever their circumstances."

Arthur awoke to blinding lights and Merlyn's cheerful "Let's have you lazy daisy!" Arthur sat bolt upright in bed and stared at Merlyn in shock and wonder.

"Merlyn?! Where have you been?" he demanded as she set out his clothes.

"I'm sorry, Sire. I was unwell." She didn't look at him.

"Are you better now?"

"Much better. Thank you." She curtsied. There was definitely something wrong. Merlyn never curtsied and she never was this polite and respectful…unless it was Uther.

"Well…don't tire yourself out. I'm sure your chores can wait." He but his lip, remembering his previous pledge to pronounce his feelings as soon as he saw her again.

Merlyn scurried out before he could say anything though. Merlyn turned a corner and collided with Gwen and they both dropped their laundry.

"Merlyn!" Gwen starts as they work on separating the two piles of laundry. "I've been searching the whole town for you." Merlyn missed Gwen. In her jealousy over Arthur's affections she'd forgotten what a sweet friend Gwen was. "Arthur's been worried sick."

"That's very kind of him. I just a cold, that's all." She mumbled.

"I went to your house, Merlyn, you weren't there."

"Oh, no, er…I, er..was just." Gwen's hands shot out and grabbed Merlyn's bruised wrists.

"Who did that to you?"

"No one, it was an accident." Merlyn yanked her hands away and shoved Arthur's clothes back into the laundry basket.

"Merlyn, look at me."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Merlyn chocked back a sob and Gwen sighed. Gwen dragged Merlyn back to the physician's quarters. Gaius was out on rounds at the moment and Gwen breathed a sigh of relief. Gwen pushed Merlyn onto a bench and set about making her some tea.

"I don't understand what they meant." Merlyn mumbled.

"About?"

"He said that I influence Arthur somehow. I don't understand."

"Oh, Arthur's feelings for you. It's common knowledge that Arthur would lay down his life for any of his subjects. Cenred could've taken anyone." Gwen handed her some tea and sat across from her.

"Really?"

"Well it helps that Arthur's madly in love with you." Gwen smirked. Merlyn blanched. "All I know is you're back home, sage with your friends. You don't have to face this alone."

"Yes I do, Gwen." Merlyn decided to ignore that comment about Arthur. "This is my problem. I can't involve Arthur. I won't."

"Arthur's already involved." Gwen smiled slightly.

"Not if I don't tell him about it." Merlyn muttered darkly.

"Merlyn. If Arthur was in trouble, wouldn't you want him to come to you?"

"Of course!" Gwen looked at her pointedly. Merlyn sighed in defeat.

They trudged into Arthur's chambers where he was sitting at his desk, staring at the wall absently, and thinking of Merlyn. He smiled when Gwen and Merlyn entered his room. Gwen knew the smile was for Merlyn and Merlyn assumed it was for Gwen.

"Merlyn has something to tell you Arthur." Gwen cooed. Merlyn glared at her darkly and Arthur shivered. Merlyn's glares could rival Morgana's.

"So…no cold then?" Arthur prompted when Merlyn remained silent.

"No…I was…kidnapped." She mumbled. Arthur was out of his seat in an instant and grabbed her, lightly, by the shoulders.

"Why?"

"I don't know!" she cried, clutching his chest. "They had Gwaine." Arthur stiffened. "They told me that I had to bring you to them or they'd kill him! And I didn't know what to do! I can't let them kill Gwaine! But I can't let you go."

"Merlyn…tell me where they took you." After her in dept description, interrupted only by sobs, Arthur sighed. "They took you to the Castle of Fyrien, I'm sure of it."

"I've never heard of it." Merlyn mumbled.

"Fyrien was a merchant. He built a castle on the Seas of Meredor as an outpost for trade routes to the east. But when war broke out with Caerleon, the trade dried up. The castle was abandoned."

"So it's ruins now?" Gwen asked.

"Well, no. It was built to withstand anything. For Cenred, it's the perfect hideout."

"It doesn't sound like an easy place to get into." Merlyn sniffled.

"It isn't. It will be well defended."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought this to you."

"Nonsense, Merlyn. You did the right thing. Gwaine will come to no harm. I promise."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because we're going to rescue him."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Merlyn objected.

"The three of us." Arthur smirked.

"Cenred wants you dead, Arthur. That's why he's doing this." Gwen stated.

"I know. Cenred's wanted Camelot's throne for as long as I can remember."

"Then we'll be walking into a trap." Gwen sighed.

"Not necessarily."

Arthur was making his excuses for the trip, to his father. Merlyn was at his side as she always was. Gwen went to see Gaius in the meantime. Gwen had long ago started having suspicions about Morgana and Merlyn's less than cheery demeanor around her didn't help. Merlyn liked everyone. She and Morgana wouldn't have fallen out over something trivial.

"Morgana? Are you certain?" Gaius asked Gwen for the hundredth time.

"She's been feeding Cenred information. How else would he know about Arthur's feelings for Merlyn?"

"Then there's no denying it."

"No there isn't. If we could just tell Arthur…"

"But you can't. You're a servant, Gwen. It's your word against Morgana's and she's Uther's favorite person in the world."

"I know. And she's found Arthur's weak spot."

"Merlyn is stronger than anyone gives her credit for, Guinevere. But we mustn't let Arthur die for Gwaine."

"Of course not! We're going to rescue him instead."

"You're going to snatch this man from under Cenred's nose? Let's pray Morgana knows nothing of this plot. Look after yourself Guinevere."

Merlyn was preparing the horses for herself, Arthur and Gwen. Arthur's reasoning for bringing them, being that Merlyn was Morgana's size and his servant. And Guinevere was Morgana's seamstress. Needless to say, Merlyn was not happy to be compared to Morgana in any way. Speak of the devil…Morgana approached Merlyn with a cruel smile on her lips.

"Forgetting something?" she sneered.

"No I don't think so." Merlyn quipped.

"But I'm coming with you. Didn't Arthur say?" she cooed and sashayed away.

"No, he didn't." Merlyn growled as Arthur approached.

"Don't just stand there Merlyn. We need another horse."

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming?" she hissed. Arthur flinched slightly.

"What difference does it make to you?"

"It may have escaped your over inflated ego." Arthur tried to protest. "But Morgana and I do _not_ like each other. We're not friends. We're not pals. So why the bloody hell would she want to come on _my_ rescue mission?"

"Who's going to watch my back if we get into trouble?" Arthur defended.

"I am." Arthur snorted.

"Come on, she's a darn sight better with a sword than you'll ever be, and you know it. Besides, she insisted." He clapped her shoulder and started off.

"I bet she did. Filthy whore." Merlyn muttered darkly. Arthur, unbeknownst to her, heard that last part. He admitted he'd been suspicious of Morgana of late. But what could possibly drive Merlyn of all people to hate her? He was beginning to regret letting her come along.

They were several hours into their trip and riding through the darkling woods. Merlyn wasn't talking to anyone but Gwen and Arthur felt a little stung at that. Morgana looked like a smug peacock sitting at the lead of their party. Gwen looked at the woods warily.

"I used to be afraid of these woods." Arthur chirped to her. He was really trying to get Merlyn to talk to him again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Morgana smirk and Merlyn tilt her head in interest.

"I find that hard to believe." Gwen smiled.

"My father would bring me here when I was a boy, and it seemed every falling leaf was a bandit, every puff of wind was a ghost. You just get used to it in the end."

"I don't think I'd ever get used to it." Gwen moaned.

"You don't have to. You've got me." Merlyn snorted and rolled her eyes. Gwen blushed slightly. "What I mean is, in the event of an attack we'll watch out for each other. Morgana, I think I can rely on your protection?"

"Of course." Morgana placated.

"And Gwen, you'll look after Merlyn, won't you?" Gwen giggled. And Merlyn scowled darkly at Arthur but said nothing. Arthur sighed. He really should have left Morgana at home if it would make Merlyn just talk to him.

Merlyn was scowling at the fire and Arthur didn't think he could take her melancholy attitude any longer. Maybe she and Morgana just needed to mend their relationship.

"Go and get some more firewood, would you Merlyn?"

"I thought Morgana was doing that." She'd didn't look away from the fire.

"Well go and see if she's alright."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"I don't know. Maybe there are wolves in these woods."

"No. I don't think so." Then she looked up and straight into his eyes. "And besides. She's 'a darn sight' better than me with a sword. I'd just get in her way." She sneered. Arthur was seriously regretting even allowing Morgana to even breathe the same air as Merlyn.

"Merlyn…"

"Forget it Arthur, I'm going." She shoved off the log she was sitting on and headed into the woods. Arthur sighed and glanced at Gwen. Merlyn muttered darkly to herself as she started picking up twigs near Morgana. Morgana stopped and watched her for a moment.

"What do you want Merlyn? She snapped finally.

"Arthur sent me." Merlyn didn't look up. "He wanted to be sure that you were okay."

"How very thoughtful of him."

"Yes, he cares for you. You know, Gwen too. They're your friends, Morgana. They've always been loyal to you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't understand how anyone would want to hurt their friends."

"No, you just poison them. You'd do well, Merlyn, to stay out of things that do not concern you."

"Oh, but they do concern me. Because they're my friend's too. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect them."

"I would expect nothing less."

"Don't. Because if I have to sacrifice Gwaine to protect them…I will."

"Your own flesh and blood?" Morgana sneered.

"You're trying to kill your brother in cold blood, Morgana. Don't talk to me like you understand this at all." Morgana started to day something but Gwen showed up and told Merlyn to head back to the campsite. Merlyn unceremoniously dropped the firewood behind Arthur, making him jump.

She smirked slightly at that and proceeded to unpack all the horses. She set up everyone's bed rolls and groomed the horses. Morgana and Gwen came back later and deposited their own firewood. Arthur noticed that Gwen and Morgana's relationship was tense as well.

Merlyn started dinner and then went to water the horses. She never stopped for too long and found something to busy herself with. She served them up dinner and then started to tidy up the bed rolls. Arthur, Gwen and Morgana watched her with rapt attention.

"Sit down for a moment! You're wearing me out just watching you." Arthur finally complained. Merlyn shot him a filthy glare before collapsing next to him on the log. He shoved some supper into her hands before she could get up again.

"It's good to keep busy. Stops me thinking too much." Arthur wanted to make a crack about her and thinking but decided against it; she was already angry enough at him.

"Are you worried about Gwaine?"

"I'm always worried about Elyan. He's just one of those people, never settled down, never thinks about the future. Just follows his hear wherever it leads him."

"It doesn't sound so bad."

"Well, it wouldn't be, except he always manages to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I don't think it's his fault this time." Arthur smiled. Merlyn shot Morgana another filthy glare and sighed. Arthur glanced at his 'sister' to see her snarling at Merlyn.

"Even if it was, I'd still be there for him." Merlyn mumbled. Arthur's heart felt like it was breaking apart. Merlyn was mad at him. Merlyn loved Gwaine. Morgana was being a sneaky bitch and Gwen had Lancelot. Was he destined to be alone forever? "It's what you do when you love someone right? If anything happens to you…I won't forgive myself." Arthur couldn't bring himself to hope about what she'd just said.

"Don't worry. It won't." he smiled. After a few minutes he decided to bring up the plan. "Cenred's chosen his hideout well. Now, the Castle of Fyrien backs onto the sea, we will be vastly outnumbered, and his lookouts will spot us well before we've reached the gates. So, we can't go that way."

"But there's no other way, surely?" Morgana asked.

"Yes there is." Merlyn looked decidedly uncomfortable. Arthur sighed and continued. "No thanks. When Caerleon was defeated by my father at the Battle of Danaria, he retreated to the Castle of Fyrien and it seemed a victory would be denied us, but my father knew of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle."

"A labyrinth?" Merlyn pouted and Arthur tried to ignore the feeling telling him to shut up. "Fyrien was greedy. So, to avoid Camelot's levies, he dug tunnels from the castle to the sea. That way he could smuggle goods into the kingdom without anyone knowing."

"And you ambushed Caerleon using these old tunnels." Morgana surmised. Arthur felt like he should be having this conversation with Merlyn and not Morgana. She was far too…invested.

"He never saw us coming. And neither will Cenred."

Arthur couldn't sleep. He'd been tossing and turning all night. He had a feeling that things were going to go to hell. And whenever he did sleep his dreams were full of Merlyn and Gwaine. Disgusted he rolled over and saw Merlyn laying in her bedroll watching him. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes. Arthur sat up and looked around. Morgana had left ages ago. He'd assumed she needed to relieve herself.

Now he knew that he was being a fool. Morgana had betrayed them. There was no other option. As much as this one pained him…it was the only one that made sense. He lay back down and stared at the stars in horror. Morgana came back a half hour later and crawled into her bedspread. Arthur glanced over in time to see Merlyn turn and look at Morgana. When Merlyn turned back she had a worried frown on her face. It was the same look she always wore when she told him she had a bad feeling about something. How could he ever have doubted her?

When they were preparing the horses Arthur saw that Merlyn and Morgana were near each other. Gwen had gone off to fill their water packs and he slipped behind a tree to listen to their conversation. Merlyn tidied up her horse and turned to Morgana.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"If you have a problem, Merlyn, why don't you try and talk to Arthur about it? No? Well, keep your mouth shut then." Morgana snapped. Arthur had never heard his friend be so rude.

"Maybe I will tell Arthur…" Merlyn threatened. Arthur hoped she would.

"Look Merlyn, who's he going to believe? You? A pathetic, worthless servant or me, his own sister?"

"He doesn't know you're his sister." Merlyn muttered. Arthur paled. _What?_

"No, he doesn't, does he? How do you know, Merlyn, that Uther is my father?"

"Same way as you." Morgana frowned. "I was there when he told Gaius that you were his _bastard_." Morgana sneered at her. "Uther's an idiot. He should have known I would be there; I do live there."

"You don't like Uther?" Morgana was confused now. Arthur felt like he was going to be sick; his whole world had just been upturned.

"Are you kidding?" Merlyn laughed darkly. "I hate the man. There's a special place reserved in hell for him. One where the triple goddess can torture him all she likes."

"You…you know of magic? And you hate Uther? Why have you tried to stop me killing him then?" Morgana hissed. Arthur paled.

"I know more about magic than even your dear sister, Morgause, does." _Morgause is Morgana's sister? "_And yes I hate Uther. But his justice will come at the hands of the Gods. Not man. You would claim vengeance for your perceived slights. And besides…Arthur isn't ready to be King. He still had much to learn."

"I would be Queen." Morgana hissed. "And what do you mean 'perceived slights'?"

"You would make a terrible Queen Morgana. You would be worse than even Uther. For you are your father's daughter. And by 'perceived slights' I mean, that Uther has not wronged you and yet you would have him dead."

"He had murdered thousands of my kind!"

"Yes! But not you! He's sheltered you, fed you, cared for you and loved you. And you turn against him. Many would kill to be treated thus by their fathers."

"Oh, what you have daddy issues? Abandonment issues? He has hurt so many of my kind—"

"Shut up Morgana!" Merlyn hissed. "You think he's hurt your kind? He's eradicated mine! I am the last of my kind! I am alone in the world! My father is dead because of Uther! And yet I am capable of forgiveness."

"Your kind? What are you?"

"Something far more ancient than you and your pathetic magic. You think you've had a hard life Morgana? You grew up a lady! You live in a castle! You know nothing of struggle of strife!"

"I have lived in fear for years!"

"I have lived in fear for my entire life! If Uther knew what I was he'd kill me. If Arthur knew what I was, he'd kill me as well. But you Morgana! You have the chance to turn Uther and Arthur back towards magic. You have the chance to show that it can be used for good. But instead you become the very thing they hate and fear."

"All you know about magic is from your books, no? Because I doubt you know anyone who has magic? I was not corrupted by my magic!" Morgana cried.

"My best friend had magic and died defending Arthur's life. Or don't you remember that time when you were a good person and helped me defend my village? The first man I ever loved had magic and he was killed for it. My own father had magic, Morgana. None of them were tainted by their magic. They were made stronger, more whole, by it."

"Exactly."

"But, you, you were tainted. Corrupted by your sister and her false ideals. You were corrupted by your hate, Morgana. Not by your magic." Morgana opened her mouth to retaliate but she spied Gwen approaching with the water skins.

"Uther has wronged me more than he has you, and yet I am capable of forgiveness. So were Will, and Frey and my father." Merlyn whispered and stalked off. She glanced back and saw Arthur hiding behind a tree and as pale as death. Merlyn herself paled.

Arthur's head was realing. Morgana…had magic. She was his sister. She wanted him and his father dead. Magic might not be evil. Merlyn was…what? What was Merlyn? How was she capable of such forgiveness? Arthur didn't think he could forgive his sister for her hate.

Arthur found himself focusing more on the thoughts of this boy 'Frey' that Merlyn claimed to have loved and around her father more than anything. He cursed himself for still putting his feeling for her above those for his traitorous sister. He looked up as Merlyn passed him. She glanced back and their gazes met. Merlyn paled drastically and swayed dangerously on her feet.

Slowly they plodded on. Gwen was cheerful and seemed excited to be rescuing Gwaine. She decided that she liked the roughish knight. Morgana was seething silently. Arthur was feeling nauseous and his head swam full of new knowledge that he didn't know what to do with. Merlyn was shooting Morgana pitying looks every now and then. Whenever her gaze met Arthur's though, she'd pale and look away.

They both realized that they'd need to talk but that now wasn't the time. Arthur had a pretty good idea that Merlyn had magic, and he hated himself for still loving her. Arthur saw a snake in the grass and glanced back to call out a warning but something stopped him. Merlyn spied it as well and her eyes glowed gold.

The snake reared back and hissed at Morgana. Her and her horse screamed in matching pitch. The chestnut mare panicked and Morgana was thrown from the horse. The snake hissed once and slithered away. Gwen coughed Morgana's horse as Arthur and Merlyn dismounted.

"Are you alright?" Merlyn asked.

"Ow, my leg." Morgana had tears in her eyes.

"Can you walk?" Arthur asked.

"Absolutely not! It's your ankle. You need to rest it!"

"We don't have that kind of time!" Gwen objected.

"We can't go on without her!" Arthur objected lamely. Merlyn raised an eyebrow at him, questioning his sanity after everything he'd heard.

"No, no, it's alright. I can go on." Morgana objected.

"Who's the physician's apprentice here?" Merlyn scowled. "No you can't! You'll only make it worse!"

"I said I'm fine." Morgana hissed.

"You were lucky. It could've been worse; the horse could have got you!" Arthur quipped. "Gwen, stay with Morgana. Merlyn and I will go on." Morgana and Gwen tried to object but Arthur was having none of it.

Merlyn and Arthur stood at a rocky shoreline, eyeing the secret entrance. "Are you sure we shouldn't try to sneak into the castle itself. It might be easier." Merlyn whispered.

"No, the tunnels are a better bet. That way the element of surprise is guaranteed." Arthur whispered.

"You still believe that? I'm sure Morgana's told them all about your plans." Merlyn snapped.

"She doesn't know where the entrance is" Arthur snapped back. He didn't like being reminded that his sister had betrayed him.

"They'll be expecting us from somewhere else. They won't expect us to come from the front."

"Are you questioning my judgment?"

"Yes. It's instinct." Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled her into the tunnels. The tunnels were full of slippery rocks from below and cobwebs from above. "Blech, augh!" Merlyn moaned as she moved some webs out of the way.

"Stop worrying about your hair, Merlyn." Arthur tried to lighten the load.

"Very funny." Merlyn was not amused at all. Arthur was beginning to wonder if she ever enjoyed his comebacks. Come to think of it…they were all rather rude and he called her a coward quite a lot. Merlyn was no coward, he knew that now. She had magic. And she used it to protect him…from Morgana….who also had magic. It was all very confusing.

"The cobwebs are a good sign." He felt the need to say something.

"How, pray tell." She spat, wiping some off her overly large brown jacket. Arthur idly wondered if it had belonged to Frey or to her father.

"It mean's that no one's been down here in awhile." Merlyn grunted and they carried on. She parted some more cobwebs infront of him, really he supposed that he should be doing that, and a skeleton popped out at her. Merlyn's scream was the loudest, highest pitched thing Arthur had ever heard. She slipped on some rocks and crashed into him.

He wrapped his arms protectively around her as her breathing evened out. Merlyn half expected him to call her a coward or a girl but he didn't. He just held her. She had to admit that she felt safe in his arms. When her heart stopped trying to run away, he released her and lit a torch. The caverns were littered with skeletons.

"Gross." She whispered stepping over one.

"Caerleon's last stand." He murmured.

"Imagine if one just reached out and grabbed your ankles." She whispered as they stepped over more dead bodies. Arthur stopped and stared at her in horror and disgust. She looked up in wonder and smiled. "It was just a though!" she shrugged.

"I'm not sure I want to know what you're thinking." Arthur shivered and continued on.

"I was thinking about that skeleton army that invaded a little while ago."

"The one that Morgana stopped."

"You mean summoned." Merlyn muttered. "I stopped it." She sneezed and he turned to look at her in wonder.

"You stopped it?"

" Yes. I'm not as pathetic as everyone thinks I am." She froze. "Do you hear that?" there were footsteps coming from every direction. "We're trapped."

"How did they know we were here? Morgana couldn't have told them."

"It was probably my scream. I'm sorry." Arthur brushed off her apology and pulled her towards him as Cenred's army surrounded them. They surrendered and were brought before Cenred in the throne room. Merlyn was really beginning to hate this room.

"Well, well, Arthur Pendragon. How kind of you to pay me a visit. And look, you brought a friend with you. Oh, the Lady Merlyn, no less."

"Don't so much as breathe on me, you pig." Merlyn snapped. Arthur smirked.

"You weren't quite so ballsy last time we met." Cenred sneered. "But, the more the merrier, I say."

"I'm the one you want, Cenred. Let Merlyn and Gwaine go." Arthur declared. Merlyn scowled at him.

"You're right, that would only be fair. But fair's for fools. Take them away!"

"I won't let you harm them! They're innocent!" Arthur shouted as they were dragged away.

"Innocent? Hah!" Cenred scoffed. "No friend of Camelot is innocent!" Merlyn and Arthur were thrown into the same cell as Gwaine. Arthur started pounding on the door immediately.

"You shouldn't've come back for me, Merlyn. What were you thinking?" Gwaine hissed. Arthur thought the man could've been a bit more gracious about it.

"You're probably right. You'd think I'd've learnt by now." Merlyn smiled at the man. Arthur felt sick all over again. "Arthur, I hope you've got a plan." She turned to him.

"Prince Arthur of Camelot?" Gwaine mock bowed and Arthur sneered at him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Merlyn hit him and he shut up.

"I don't understand why we're not dead already." She said to Arthur.

"Because Cenred will want to torture me first. Find out what I know." Arthur sighed and slid down the wall.

"Aren't you afraid?" Merlyn asked the same time Gwaine snorted and said "Someone's full of himself." They ignored him

"No. Not in the slightest." Arthur looked Merlyn in the eye.

"Sorry, I don't understand. How, how can you not be afraid of pain?" she raised an eyebrow at him. He dimly noted that Gaius had to have been giving her lessons to be able to do that.

"I am afraid of pain, there's just not going to be any." Gwaine looked shocked to see the prince admit fear of anything.

"Right. So, you go into some sort of trance?" Merlyn asked in awe. Arthur and Gwaine both looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about? There's not going to be any because we are going to escape from this filthy cell, meet up with the others and head home."

"You got a plan." She smiled proudly at him. It made his insides warm and he felt as though everything he learnt today could be dealt with as long as Merlyn was at his side.

"Not as such. But I assure that I won't let him hurt any of us."

"And by that he means you in particular." Gwaine smiled at her. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"I think…I have a plan." She smiled. Arthur eyed her warily and Gwaine backed away.

"Don't smile like that…it's terrifying." Arthur whispered. After some tricky maneuvering their plan was ready to set into action.

"RAPE! HELP! RAPE!" Merlyn screamed at the top of her lungs. Arthur snickered and Gwaine balked. A guard ran to the door and looked through the slat in it. "Sorry, that was the only way I could think of getting your attention. I don't know what happened. The prince has escaped. And that other guy too."

The guard looked around the cell and couldn't see the men so he opened the door and walked in, followed by another guard. Gwaine slid out of the room before the guards noticed him.

"I don't know what happened." Merlyn started ringing her hands. "I'm so sorry. I-I wish I knew where he was, but I…" she looked up at Arthur who was hiding in a skylight grate. "Oh, there he is." She cooed. The guard, stupidly, looked up. Arthur smiled and dropped down on him. And Merlyn punched the other guard in the nose, shoving it into his brain. He dropped like a log.

"Wonders never cease." Arthur stared at her in awe. She smiled and winked at him and they snuck out the door. They found Gwaine sipping some ale, with the third guard at his feet. Merlyn laughed delightedly and clapped her hands.

"Can we go home now?" sneaking out of the castle proved to be much easier than sneaking in. especially dressed in the downed guards' gear. They were in the forest by the time the warning bell sounded. They stripped out of the filthy clothes and ran through the woods for a time. eventually they caught up with Gwen and Morgana and the horses.

"We made it." Gwaine breathed. Morgana and Gwen looked up in alarm. Merlyn laughed delightedly and Arthur pulled her into a tight hug. Gwaine gagged and smiled at Gwen. "Hello, Princess Esmeralda!" Gwen laughed delightedly. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure." He purred to Morgana. She blushed slightly.

"Gwaine!" Merlyn didn't even look away from Arthur. Gwaine laughed and scurried away from the witch. They looked at him questioningly. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Merlyn tells me no, it's for a good reason, eh? That girl's never wrong. And she always gives me what I want." He chuckled.

"I have a weakness for pathetic men." Merlyn spat her tongue out at him.

"So is that why you like Arthur?"

"Hey!" Arthur objected but Merlyn cackled.

"Welp, I'll be off then. I don't wanna show up in Camelot too soon." Gwaine kissed Merlyn's cheek and sauntered off.

"Try not to get kidnapped again dung-beetle!" Merlyn called after him.

"Take care of yourself little sister!" Gwaine laughed from down the road.

"Little sister?" Gwen asked in wonder.

"It's a long story….Gwaine is my half brother." Merlyn sighed as she heaved herself into the saddle. Gwen helped Morgana up and then they set off. Arthur's chest felt considerably lighter.

Merlyn had completed her chores and Arthur was already in bed. Granted he was sitting up and reading, but still. Merlyn stared at the sight in wonder; it wasn't everyday that the Crowned Prince read books for fun. Plus it helped that the candle light made his hair shine like the sun. Arthur looked up at her and smiled.

"What there anything else?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for bringing my brother back. It means more to me than I can say." Arthur smiled, slid out of bed and approached her.

"Well, it's like you said, Merlyn. It's what you do when you love someone." Merlyn looked at him in shock and blushed brilliantly. Arthur started to lean in but she pulled back.

"We still need to talk about what you overheard between me and Morgana." She whispered.

"No we don't. She's betrayed me, but you never have. I trust you'll keep an eye on her for me? You can be my secret sorceress." He smiled warmly. Her head jerked up and she gasped. "You didn't know that I knew? I saw what you did with the snake. Rather, ingenious of you, I might add." She blushed.

"And you're ok with it?"

"Well I think we'll probably have to have many more in dept conversations about it but yes. I know you, I know that you're a good person and when you say magic doesn't corrupt. I'll believe you. Because I love you." Merlyn grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

Needless to say it was the best kiss of Arthur's entire life.

**Author's note: In case you haven't figured it out, the boy that Merlyn loved (who had magic) was Frey (a male version of Freya) And yes I did a full magic, "nobility" and whatnot disclosure. I just wanted to move their relationship along. **


	3. The Eye of the Phoenix

Arthur was worried. He was positively uneasy. But it was a grim kind of worry, the kind where, you're so far past freaking out that you can do nothing but let it happen. That's how strained Arthur Pendragon was. He tried to hide it, but Merlyn knew him well. She could see the effect this was taking on him.

Merlyn fluttered around him anxiously as he prepared himself for the midnight vigil in the throne room. He ignored her; a feat which they both believed to be impossible. Merlyn placed his white ceremonial robe onto his shoulders and opened the door for him. Arthur took a deep breath, kissed Merlyn's cheek, went in and knelt in the center of the room.

Gwen skipped into the antechamber just as Merlyn was closing the doors. She smiled at Merlyn and pushed her aside a bit so they could look through the still slightly open doors. Merlyn smiled to herself. Now that Arthur was hers she found it silly to ever even think that Arthur and Gwen would end up together. There was obviously a deep friendship there but nothing else.

"What's he actually doing?" Gwen whispered.

"Thinking." Merlyn rolled her eyes.

"About?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"He's probably thinking about you." Gwen giggled. Merlyn blushed and punched Gwen in the arm.

"Ow!" they both giggled and then lookedin to see Arthur shooting them a wry smile. "SHhhh." Gwen giggled and closed the door. "Seriously though, Merlyn."

"He has to decide upon a quest." Merlyn said as if she actually knew what she was talking about.

"And crouching on his knees all night is going to help?" Gwen looked skeptical.

"Yes. He has to transcend his body so that the quest is revealed to him in a vision." Merlyn said sagely. Gwen raised her eyebrow and Merlyn snickered. "I don't know! This nonsense was thought up by men, wasn't it?" Gwen laughed at that.

"Are you going to stay here and watch him?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Gwen, this is one of the most important days in a prince's life." Merlyn smirked.

"Oh, Well have fun." She waved and pranced off.

Melryn did not have fun. She got bored two seconds after Gwen left. She fell asleep two hours later on the ground. Merlyn was used to sleeping on the ground; they only had one bed in Ealdor. But dirt floor was a far cry from sleeping on the cold marble floors in early spring. Arthur wasn't faring much better. He dosed off a couple dozen times. When he wasn't sleeping he was thinking about Merlyn or about what he was going to have for breakfast. He was not having any luck 'transcending his body' or getting a vision.

He snorted at that. If Morgana came forth with her visions she'd be called a witch. Yet if he ever told his father he'd had a vision, he'd be hailed as a miracle. Merlyn sometimes gripped about discrimination of the gender roles, and he had to agree with her on this one. Or maybe this was just discrimination of the social classes? Arthur had no clue but Merlyn would know.

Speaking of Merlyn, he hadn't seen her poke her head in for a few hours. She was probably sprawled out on the floor drooling right now. Oh how he envied her; his bones were starting to ache. With thoughts of Merlyn in his head, Arthur drifted off once more.

It was all just blurry images and random scraps of sound. Merlyn looking at him with something akin to panic. Trees going on for miles. Wastelands. Bogs. Mud. A bridge. A desolate looking castle. Wyverns. Screeching. Merlyn's smiling face. A voice laughing and saying "Anything for Merlyn right?" Merlyn, kneeling at the feet of an ancient skeleton. A golden crown on its head. A golden trident in its hand.

He woke with a start when his father, gently touched his shoulder. Slowly, mindful of his aching body, Arthur stood up. Merlyn was hovering at the edges of the council, a spot of drool on her shoulder. The sight gave him strength and he turned to his father.

"It is time. What is the quest that you have chosen?" Uther demanded as gently as he could.

"I can see but one path, sir. I am to enter the realm of the Fisher King and find the golden trident spoken of in the legends of The Fallen Kings." He saw Merlyn's brow pucker in confusion and a hint of worry cross his father's eyes.

"You do understand that if you are to prove yourself worthy of the throne, you must complete this task alone and unaided."

"I do." Though Arthur knew he wouldn't be alone. Somehow, just like always, Merlyn would find a way to be there.

Merlyn started stuffing her face with bread the second she saw it. She was ravenous. She hadn't eaten the night before and she hadn't thought to bring something to eat while she waited for Arthur's 'vision'. Arthur had looked incredibly relieved when he went back to his chambers for some much needed rest. He also looked like something was on his mind. He didn't even shoot Morgana his usual suspicious glance, or give Merlyn a secret smile.

"You'll get hiccups." Gaius said, not looking up from a book he was reading. Merlyn smiled at him and he sighed.

"Who was the Fisher King?"

"He was a sorcerer who lived many hundreds of years ago."

"And?"

"Legend has it he was wounded in battle. The wound festered and the infection spread, not just through his body, but through his lands as well. His mighty kingdom was reduced to a wasteland, and it has remained that way to this very day."

"I don't understand. Why is Uther so worried?"

"Some believe the Fisher King's still alive, kept from death by his magic." Merlyn's blood turned to ice in her veins. The thought of living forever sounded awful.

"Do you?" If Gaius believed it, then it had to be true.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But the people of the north call the area The Perilous Lands. Few who have ever ventured there have lived to tell the tale." Now Merlyn was really worried. And immortal sorcerer was living in the Perilous Lands and Arthur was going to go steal his trident? She had to give Arthur points for balls.

Arthur was studying the varying maps of the Fisher Kingdom. None of them matched. Nothing correlated in the slightest. It was as if destiny had decided to give him the worst possible quest imaginable. _"Sorry young prince but you get to be vastly unprepared for what's ahead."_ Bull and shit. His frustration grew as Merlyn kept hiccupping. She hiccupped again and he sighed in exasperation and looked up at her.

"I ate too quickly." She said sheepishly as she made his bed. _Hic_

"Melryn…"

"I can't help it." She blushed. _Ugg_! He hated it when she blushed; it just made her look cuter.

"I need to concentrate." He sighed. She nodded her understanding and smoothed out a wrinkle.

_hic_

"I am trying to prepare for one of the most important moments in my life." Arthur growled. Merlyn came up and looked at the papers.

"None of these maps," she muffled a hiccup as best she could. "None of them are the same."

"Well done," he patronized. "And do you know why?"

"No,"

"Because hardly anyone's ever been there."

"Couldn't you have chosen something a bit easier?"

"I'm meant to be proving my worth to the people. A quick trip to the lower town to collect a bundle of herbs probably won't cut it."

"But the Perilous Lands are…perilous. Maybe I should come with you?"

"What for?"

"To help out." She mumbled to her chest in embarrassment.

"You really don't get it, do you? The task must be completed alone and unaided. That's the way it's been for hundreds of years. It's not about to change for you. Now, if you don't mind, I have some important preparation to do." Merlyn scowled at him, hiccupped as loudly as she could and laughed as he seethed.

Arthur ran into Gwen shortly before he was due to leave. She looked worried for him but at least she seemed to understand it. Unlike Merlyn who was sulking. Arthur figured she'd follow him anyways, though.

"I know you have to go but…" Gwen started.

"I'll be careful."

"For Merlyn. She's worried sick. She won't tell me why though." Arthur suddenly wondered if the reason Merlyn wanted to go was so she could protect him from any magical attacks that may or may not happen. Gwen handed him a silver bracelet with a strange jewel in it. "For good luck." She smiled and scuttled off.

Arthur suddenly wanted to have a moment alone with Merlyn so he could say a proper goodbye. Looking out at the courtyard he saw her preparing the horses. Uther and Morgana were already out there…there would be no sweet goodbyes. Merlyn helped him onto his horse and he nodded at her. She looked like she was a stone's throw away from panicking as her gaze fell on the bracelet.

"Like it? Gwen gave it to me." He smiled. She looked up at him with something akin to panic in her eyes. This was the first part of the vision. "What is it?" he leaned down so she could whisper but his father told him to be on his way. When he got to the gate he turned back to see Merlyn racing towards the tower that held Gaius' workshop, as fast as she possibly could in a dress.

On the way to see Gaius, Merlyn ran into Gwen. Gwen was all smiles and comfort. She looked worried for her prince but she was more worried for her friend. Merlyn asked about the bracelet and Gwen smiled.

"Oh, Morgana gave it to me this morning to give to Arthur. I'm afraid I forgot to mention to him that it was from her." Gwen blushed. Merlyn paled and ran the entire way back home. Gwen watched her go in confusion that was slowly turning to horror. "What have I done?" she whispered to no one in particular.

Merlyn and Gaius immediately started pouring through books, trying to find the bracelet. So far, neither of them had found anything. "You sure it wasn't a jewel?" Gaius asked again.

"No. It was brighter than that." Merlyn sighed and turned another page.

"And you think it was enchanted?"

"There was magic there, I could feel it."

"You sure?" Merlyn shot him an exasperated look and nodded.

"And if it came from Morgana, it can only mean one thing; Arthur's in danger."

Arthur was dead bored. He'd never been out on his own for this long. It left him alone with his thoughts and he preferred not to let that happen. Usually the air was full of Merlyn's drivel but not today. It was dead silent. He sighed and pulled out a map. At least this one would get him to the Perilous Lands. From then on in, he was on his own.

It was already night and they'd practically scoured all of their books and the library's combined. Merlyn was staring at the book in front of her without really seeing anything. Merlyn's sense of dread was increasing every passing hour. Gaius sighed and shoved another book away.

"I'm not sure I know where else to look, Merlyn." Gaius sighed again.

"There has to be something." Merlyn moaned. She refused to give up! She had to save Arthur!

"We've examined every stone imaginable. Unless…"

"Gaius, that's it!" Merlyn cried pointing at a picture of the bracelet Arthur was wearing.

"Then it's not a stone, Merlyn. It's an Eye of the Phoenix."

"Phoenix?"

"Some call it the Firebird. Its eye burns with a fire that consumes the life force of anybody it comes in contact with." Merlyn paled.

"Arthur." She breathed.

"The Eye will draw energy from him. If it's worn for too long… Arthur will die." Merlyn paled more and dashed into her room and began throwing things into her pack.

"I have to go after him, Gaius. He'll die and then Morgana will be heir to the throne!"

"This is not a task to be undertaken lightly, Merlyn. You'll need help." Merlyn smiled; she had just the man in mind.

Arthur was having a bad day. He felt exhausted and drained, even before the bandits attacked. Fortunately he'd been able to win the fight but it left him more worn out. He trudged along towards the Fisher King's castle, wondering what Merlyn was doing at that moment.

Merlyn opened the door to a tavern in Mercia just in time to see Gwaine slide across the bar. She openly laughed at her older brother. "Hello, Gwaine." She snickered. Gwaine's head shot up and a crooked smile enveloped his face.

"Ah! Merlyn! How are you?" Just then someone behind Gwaine demanded he pay him some money. Gwaine grabbed Merlyn's hand and they took off through the small town, laughing. "Just like old times, eh!" Gwaine laughed as they were pursued. Gwaine managed to run into someone and stopped for a moment to apologize.

"Gwaine, run!" Merlyn snapped. As much as she loved her brother, and loved that he cared enough to apologize, now was not the time.

"Remind me again what you're doing here?" He said as they ducked behind a stall.

"Arthur's in trouble, again, I need your help."

"What kind of trouble?" Gwaine asks, but they've been spotted. He grabs Melin's hand and they race toward the castle steps.

"He's gone to the Perilous Lands." Merlyn pants as they stop by the side walls.

"What, you serious?" Gwaine asks, aghast.

"Yeah," she gasps. The men from the bar aren't far behind.

"Just now, sounds pretty attractive. All right." He grabs her hand again and they climb onto the castle ramparts. "All right, go for the horses."

"You have got to be joking!" Merlyn shrieks. Gwaine shruged and tossed her over the edge and into a pile of hay. "YOU ASS HOLE!" she shrieked on the way down. Gwaine laughed and jumped after her. When he comes up he sees Merlyn glaring daggers at him and continues to do so as they make their getaway.

Arthur arrived at the bridge from his vision. What the vision didn't reveal is that there would be a tiny man guarding it. Arthur and the short man stared each other down for a few moments. The short man was wearing a skin cap and roughly made clothes. The bridge behind him was rope and wood but it looked sturdy enough.

"Who is it that wishes to cross my bridge?" The little man asked.

"A knight on a quest to find the trident of the Fisher King." Arthur puffed out his chest. Then he deflated it when he thought of how Merlyn would have reacted to that. She would have laughed and told him to stop being a pompous ass.

"Then you must be Courage." The man smiled. Arthur frowned in confusion.

"No, I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot." He said, confused as to who would name their child Courage. The little man stepped forward and they shook hands.

"I'm Grettir. I have to say, Your're not as short as I thought you'd be. Before I let you pass, I'll give you a little advice, as Courage, there are two more things you'll need to complete your quest; Strength and Magic."

"I don't condone the use of magic." Merlyn would have seethed at that.

"You'd be wise not to dismiss it so freely. The rules in the land that you are heading to are quite different to those in the world that you know."

"Thank you for your help." Grettir stepped aside and Arthur tried to pass but was stopped when Grettir grabbed his arm.

"That's a very beautiful bracelet."

"It was a gift from a friend. She hoped it would bring me good fortune."

"Did she now?" Grettir let go and started cackling. "How very thoughtful of her. I wonder what Magic will think of her gift." Arthur turned to look at him in confusion but the little man was gone. Arthur shivered. He thought of how jealous Merlyn used to be of his attentions to Gwen. Was Merlyn the Magic that he spoke of? Arthur knew that Merlyn had magic and he knew that she was going to show up sooner or later. It made sense. He shrugged, drew his sword and walked on.

"Why were those men so angry?" Merlyn asked as they rode through the forest of Ander.

"It's always the way in gambling. You make a man a fool, he calls you a thief."

"I'll keep that it mind." Merlyn said shaking her head.

"How'd you find me?" Gwaine asked as he ducked under a low hanging tree branch.

"It wasn't easy. I've been in almost every tavern in Angard."

"So have I" Merlyn and Gwaine shared a look and both started cackling identically. Eventually they reached the border to the Perilous Lands.

"This is it. ON the other side of the forest lies the Perilous Lands." Gwaine informed her.

"Doesn't look too friendly." Gwaine turned to see Merlyn studying it with a critical eye. She didn't look nearly scared enough, in his opinon.

"That's because it's not. Believe me, it's wretched."

"How do you know, you've never been there." She raised an eyebrow.

"I've travelled to many places, Merlyn." She smirked.

"Not the Perilous Lands, I know that."

"Why?" Gwaine was curious as to her reasoning.

"There aren't any taverns." She said smugly. Gwaine busted up laughing.

"I told you it was wretched." He said, wiping tears from his eyes.

Arthur cursed himself. He really had a knack for getting into bad situations. He wasn't entirely sure how he ended up in the mud pit and he wasn't sure how he was going to get out. He was starting to panic and he sank lower and lower in the mud. He was going to die. He was never going to see Merlyn again. The mud covered his head. _Welp, this is it._ He thought.

Merlyn and Gwaine arrived at Grettir's bridge and dismounted from their horses. Gwaine motioned for Merlyn to stay put while he would scout the bridge. Merlyn nodded and he walked away. She rolled her eyes and headed straight to the bridge the minute his back was out of sight.

"Ah, Magic has arrived." The little man proclaimed.

"What?" Merlyn startled and stepped back in shock. She hadn't even noticed him there at all.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Your presence is essential if Arthur is to succeed on his quest."

"How do you know about Arthur? Who are you?"

"I am the Keeper of the Bridge. I only wish to see the Fisher King's lands restored and prosperity reign again. Until your mission is complete, this cannot happen."

"It's not my mission, it's Arthur's"

"That is what you choose to believe. It's no accident that Arthur chose this path or you chose to follow him." Merlyn eyed the man as Gwaine walked up. "Ah, Finally! Strength has arrived, the trio is complete."

Gwaine, who had not noticed Grettir either, pulled his sword and pointed it at the dwarf. "Who's he?" Grettir looked at the sword and suddenly a large flower was in its place. Merlyn started cackling at Gwaine's luck.

"I mean no harm to either of you. And I'd thank you to mean no harm in return."

"Where's my sword?" Gwaine looked positively heartsick. Merlyn snickered behind her hand.

"It will return to you once you reach the other side." Gwaine frowned and stormed across the bridge. Merlyn smiled at her brother's antics. "The Fisher King has waited many years for this day. Do not deny him what he wishes." Grettir warned her. She nodded and approached the bridge. "Remember, nothing is as it seems."

Arthur was slowly suffocating. Death was coming for him and he could do nothing about it. Then he remembered his vision. There was more that hadn't happened yet! He struggled out of the mud pit. His head breached the mud and he gasped in a large breath. He managed to pull himself to stable ground where he collapsed in exhaustion.

Merlyn and Gwaine were sitting around their campfire swapping tales. Merlyn was omitting any mentions of magic from hers though. She felt bad about hiding her magic from her brother. When she was a child she did it because she was unsure how he'd react about it. Now she knew he wouldn't mind. He'd be hurt that she never told him but he'd be accepting. But he was also a loudmouthed drunk.

That was how Cenred and Morgause had realized he was Merlyn's brother. Gwaine had gotten drunk and told one too many people that his little sister was Prince Arthur's handmaiden. He was bragging to the entire world about his little sister. He was proud of her and how she managed to save Arthur's ass all the time. If he knew she did it with magic…well then anyone would know and she'd have to run.

Just then there was a distant squeal and then a roar. Gwaine looked up and Merlyn spun around to look for it. "What was that?" she asked in horror.

"Pheasant." Gwaine said, poking the fire with a stick.

"Pheasant?" she asked skeptically.

"Very big one." He said, picking up his sword.

"You can turn back if you want." She smiled.

"Heh, I'm not scared of pheasants."

"I don't know. Why do you want to do this?"

"Same reason as you: help a friend."

"Arthur's lucky to have us." She smiled.

"Not Arthur."

"I'd do the same for you." Merlyn said smiling.

"Well, I'd hope so. You're the only friend I've got."

"I'm not surprised." She smirked and Gwaine laughed. "It's kinda sad that your sister is your only friend." They laughed. There were several more noises in the distance. "It sounds like three pheasants."

"At least." Gwaine agreed.

Arthur had finally made it to the blasted castle. He looked up and saw some wyverns in the sky. "Motherf-" he growled and tried to sneak by them, knowing it would be hopeless. Merlyn and Gwaine looked and saw the tower in the distance.

"There it is." Merlyn sighed in relief.

"What's that in the sky? They're not birds." Gwaine said in wonder.

"I've never seen creatures like that." Merlyn agreed.

"It's like they're hunting something." He said. They both saw the flash of sunlight reflected off a sword.

"Arthur." Merlyn breathed and took off towards the fortress. Arthur was fighting of the winged beast the best that he could. He entered the castle and lowered the portcullis to keep them at bay a little while longer. Gwaine followed his sister more slowly and shook his head. Merlyn was never one to be predictable. They paused when they saw the wyverns circling the fort.

"I should've known." Gwaine frowned.

"What are they?" Merlyn asked, frowning identically.

"Wyverns. Disstant cousins of the dragon. They're creatures of magic, so be careful." He looked at her and she looked thoughtful and not nearly scared enough, again. Gwaine frowned, no, she would never be predictable. Gwaine hefted up the portcullis while Merlyn rolled under. "Do you think you can lift this?" he grunted as she got to the other side.

Merlyn shot him a filthy glare that she probably learned from Arthur and took the weight from him. He swallowed and rolled under. "Quick, quick, quick!" she groaned and dropped it the second he was on the other side. "Let's split up."

Arthur fled from the wyverns and farther into the citadel. He moved through the halls and barricaded himself in and promptly passed out. They Eye of the Pheonix started glowing and the Wyverns managed to get through the door. Merlyn walked in right at that moment. She jumped in front of her prince and roared at the wyverns in the tongue of the dragons. The creatures bowed submissively and left. Merlyn sighed in relief and pulled the bracelet from Arthur's wrist.

The first thing Arthur saw when he woke up was Merlyn's smiling face. He was happy to see her for all of five seconds. Then he realized that the quest was supposed to be done alone. "What the hell are you doing here?" he squawked, ignoring when his voice broke.

"Why can you never just say thanks?" Merlyn sighed.

"Thanks?! What, for completely ruining the quest?" never mind that he knew she would come anyways.

"Well, it's a good job I was here, otherwise you'd be wyvern fodder by now." She snapped.

"How many times do I have to get it into your thick skull? I am supposed to be doing this alone!" A wyvern screeched behind them and Arthur instantly felt the need to protect Merlyn. It screamed again and fell to the ground, revealing Gwaine who had stabbed it in the back.

"Great. This just gets better and better. Are Gwen and Morgana here too? Are we going to have a surprise party?" he snapped. Merlyn threw him a disgusted glare and stood, brushing her skirts. Arthur suddenly remembered the situation with Morgana and sighed internally.

"There're more wyverns on their way. We need to get out of here." Gwaine said, looking back and forth between his sister and her prince.

"I'm not leaving without the trident. It was the whole point of this damn quest." Arthur growled and stormed out of the room. Merlyn smirked at her brother.

"Do you want us to help you? Or do you want to do this _alone_?" she called.

"_Mer_lyn!" Arthur yelled. She smirked at Gwaine and followed after Arthur. Gwaine rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Do you know where the trident is?" she asked.

"If I did, there wouldn't be a problem, would there?" he snipped.

"Any clues you can give us?"

"This is a quest, Merlyn, not a treasure hunt." He growled.

"Well, it is sort of a—"

"_MER_LYN." He turned to see her shooting him a dirty look and Gwaine frowning at him. Merlyn let the boys pass her as she looked through a side door.

"Look at this." She called. "It looks like a throne room." Gwaine and Arthur came back and looked through.

"If the trident's going to be anywhere…"Arthur trailed off.

"I'd figure it'd be in the vaults." Merlyn chirped and stepped into the room. Arthur glared at her back. The stone beneath her feet depressed and released a trap door. They all looked up in horror and Gwaine shoved her forward to avoid being smashed by the door.

"Merlyn?!" Gwaine called as the door slid into place. Arthur and Gwaine pressed their ears against the door.

"Gwaine?! Arthur?!" Merlyn cried and pressed her ear against the door.

"There's got to be a way to open this." Gwaine growled, searching the edges of the door. Merlyn turned and started to look around the throne room. She reached the throne and gasped. The Fisher King was sitting there, looking ancient and decrepit but very much alive.

"So, Emrys, you are here at last." He rasped out. She stepped all the way around the throne and looked at him. He was covered in dust and cobwebs. She bowed her head in honor.

"So, you are still alive."

"For now." He croaked.

"Now, I'm sure if we just reach in here..." Arthur growled as he pulled out a brick on the side of the door. Bugs came streaming out."…we'll be able to find something to release the door."

"Go on, then." Gwaine smirked and slapped Arthur on the back. "Don't be such a princess. It is your quest, after all." Arthur scowled at him.

"She's your sister." He spat back.

"She's your lover." Gwaine countered. Arthur sputtered and looked at him in horror in shock. "Oh, not yet? But you do love her, don't you? Just like I said when I first came to Camelot. She loves you too, don't worry. I don't know why though; you're a complete ass towards her…" Arthur scowled again and pulled his glove tighter before reaching into the hole.

"Anything for Merlyn." He shuddered.

Merlyn tuned towards the door as the sound of crumbling stone reached them.

"That'd be—"

"Your family, Courage and Strength, I know. Without their help, you would not be here." She smiled at him.

"What is it you want?" The Fisher King let out a long sigh.

"I want an end to my suffering."

"You want to die."

"I have been waiting all these years for the arrival of a new time: the time of the Once and Future King."

"I've heard these words before."

"And you will hear them again. For that time is dawning, and my time finally can come to an end. This is why you were brought here. For this is not Arthur's quest, it is yours. Arthur thinks the prize is the trident." He let the trident fall to the floor. "But the real prize is something far greater." Merlyn noticed a glass vial in his hand.

"Water from the Lake of Avalon. I've kept it safe all these years, waiting for the right person to claim it. And that is you. You are the one chosen."

"What are you talking about? If I wanted water from the Lake of Avalon I could just go there; it's not far from Camelot." She said pointing needlessly.

"Albion's time of need is near. And in that dark hour you must be strong, for you alone can save her. Your powers are great, but you will need help. And that is whaat I'm giving you." Merlyn frowned and took the vial. "When all seems lost, this will show you the way."

"Thank you."

"I have given you a gift. Now you must give me one in return." Merlyn arched her eyebrow at his gall.

"I have nothing to give."

"I think you do." He groaned. Merlyn thought it over and pulled out the bracelet.

"If I give you this, you will die." He held out his arm and nodded. Merlyn dropped to one knee and placed the bracelet on his wrist. The Eye glowed and he crumbled to a skeleton.

"Thank you." The words were whispered in the wind. Merlyn shivered. The stone door opened partially and Merlyn looked up to see Arthur roll under it. He smiled at her and she sighed and stood.

"Merlyn!" Arthur approached her and slapped her on the arm while looking around. Gwaine sighed and pulled her into a hug. She sniffed into his shoulder, not wanting to cry. "Ha! Look what I found!" Arthur cried picking up the trident. "No let's get out of this place."

He started forward but stopped when he saw the Fisher King's skeleton…wearing his bracelet. He pointed to it and looked at Merlyn. She sniffed and tucked herself into Gwaine's embrace. Suddenly Arthur wanted to be the one that she went to. He found himself noticing how every time they ran into Gwaine, she went to his arms.

He frowned at them. Gwaine was smoothing her hair and whispering soothing words for her comfort. She just sniffled and looked away. Arthur realized that he'd been incredibly ungrateful to her. He knew she would come and help and he still yelled at her. He called her stupid and so much worse. No wonder she'd rather have Gwaine comfort her.

Gwaine said goodbye to them by the border. Arthur knew he should let them alone but he didn't feel like it. "Where will you go this time?" Merlyn asked. Gwaine licked his finger and stuck it in the air. Merlyn giggled.

"I think I'll ride south."

"You can't keep living like that." She scolded.

"Yeah, but it's fun trying."

"Thanks Gwaine." She sighed. He hummed and nodded at her.

"I'll remember this, Gwaine." Arthur put in. Gwaine snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You should go and visit mother. She misses you." Merlyn said suddenly. Gwaine looked stricken.

"I don't think I'm ready for that, Merly. We didn't leave on the best of terms."

"Your fault." Merlyn snipped. Gwaine smiled and rode off. Arthur looked at Merlyn in wonder.

"Let's rest here." He said, dismounting and sitting in the field. Merlyn looked confused but she sat next to him. He smiled at her and entwined their hands. She raised an eyebrow at him and said nothing. "I'm sorry I yelled at you back there." She looked at him in surprise.

"Why did you? I mean I'm used to it but still…" It made Arthur sad that she expected him to yell at her and call her an idiot.

"Because…we still haven't talked about your magic, Merlin."

"What does that have to do with—"

"Please let me finish. We haven't talked about it so I don't know what victories are mine and what victories are really yours. I knew you'd follow me on this quest. But I just wanted to prove that I could do something by myself. Prove that I had the strength. But I'm not Strength am I? I'm just Courage." He sighed.

"If it's any consolation, you probably would have been able to do this one on your own…"

"But?"

"That bracelet Gwen gave you? It was really from Morgana." Arthur paled. "It's called The Eye of the Phoenix. It was sapping your strength and making you incredibly weak. Eventually it would have killed you."

"Oh…And you just decided to put it on a skeleton?"

"No, the Fisher King was still alive when I got stuck in the throne room." Arthur balked at her casual mention of this.

"You killed him?"

"He asked me too!" she defended herself.

"You're no killer!"

"I've killed many men for you, Arthur Pendragon. You would do well to remember that." She said darkly and pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry that you've had to kill for me. I'm sorry that you have to hide who you are from almost everyone."

"The only person I can be myself around is Gaius." Merlin sighed.

"Hey—"

"Arthur," she scowled at the trees. "Just because you know doesn't mean you're accepting. You accept that I have magic and that I've never tried to hurt you with it. But you don't accept magic in general. You push it away. You want nothing to do with it. Which makes me wonder how much you really care for me." She looked at her lap.

"Hey, don't say that."Arthur leaned in front of her. "Please. I know that I'm wary of it still…I've just…never seen any good come of magic." He sighed. She glanced at him. "Show me?" he pleaded and was rewarded with her shocked look. "Please?"

She nodded and he leaned back and watched her. He slowly grew frustrated when she didn't do anything. "I'm thinking!" she said as he started fidgeting.

"You have to think of good magic?" he scowled.

"No! I just have to think of something to do. Most of the spells I know are either healing magic or ways to kill people." Arthur's face darkened. "Taking care of you is a full time occupation." She scowled back and shifted onto her stomach. "I also know how to make stone animals and pictures come alive." She mused. Arthur stared in disbelief.

"Valiant." She said simply. He swallowed and nodded. "Hmm…The only other time I tried to show someone my magic I messed up."

"Who?" he asked, wondering who it was that she felt comfortable enough to be herself around.

"Frey." She whispered reverently. Arthur swallowed thickly. "I tried to make him a strawberry but it turned into a rose." She blushed. She hoped Arthur wouldn't ask for a rose or a strawberry; those were hers and Frey's. No one else's. "Well I also moved some candle flames for him…but there's no fire here and I don't want to light one."

"That's okay." Arthur whispered.

"Oh!" She threw her hands out in a 'Stop' motion. "I've got one. Do you remember that time when Princess Vivian came?" Arthur's scowl said that he did. "And that jester made butterflies?" he nodded. She whispered into her hands and her eyes glowed. Beautiful blue butterflies flew out of her sleeves. Arthur laughed in wonder.

They lay on their backs watching the butterflies flit about for ages. "Thank you." Arthur whispered eventually. Merlin hummed and entwined their fingers. Arthur propped himself up and looked at her skeptically. She looked up curiously.

"They enchanted me to love Vivian." Arthur said. Merlin nodded. "How did you break that spell?" Merlin blushed.

"Well…um, the only way to break it is 'true love's kiss'." She blushed.

"Like in fairytales." She nodded. "So..who kissed who?"

"Um….I….kissed you." She blushed some more and looked away. Arthur smirked.

"And how come I don't remember this?"

"I erased your memory." Arthur scowled. "Come on, Arthur, neither of us had feelings for the other at that point. I was just a last resort. The kiss from Gwen failed and I didn't know what else to do." She propped herself up, as well. "You were in love with Gwen at the time. I think the knowledge that I was your true love would have been hard to handle."

Arthur nodded and then smiled mischievously. She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. He leaned forward and kissed her roughly. She gasped and he deepened the kiss until she was lying on the ground and they were kissing passionately. "It's not hard to believe now." He gasped, when he pulled away. Merlin smiled goofily and pulled him in for another kiss.

"We need to go now." She said eventually. He sighed and helped her onto her horse.

"Remember, Merlin, you didn't accompany me on this quest. I met you picking herbs or something on the way back."

"Yes, of course sire. I'd do anything you say. For a price." She smirked. He looked at her in horror.

"What price?" she thought it over.

"Talk to Morgana?" he scowled. "Arthur, she wants to overthrow you because she thinks you won't accept her."

"She's right."

"Arthur! Just try to see things from her point of view. Please talk to her."

"I'll think about it."'

Arthur presented his father with the trident that night at court. "Arthur, I don't know what pleases me more, to be in possession of such a precious artifact, or to know that you have finally proved yourself to be the man I always hoped you would be." Uther simpered.

"Thank you, Father." Arthur smiled. Merlin rolled her eyes.

"I have no doubt that you will one day make a fine king." The court applauded and Merlin winked at Arthur, who blushed.

Arthur joined Merlin as she showed Gaius the gift from the Fisher King. Gaius held it to the light and swirled it around to study it. "It's from the Lake of Avalon?" he asked in wonder. Merlin rolled her eyes to Arthur who smirked.

"That's what he told me."

"Interesting."

"You think?"

"Well, it must have some significance."

"Must be. Do you believe his warnings?"

"Well, we already know of one enemy within our walls." Arthur frowned.

"Morgana." He spat.

"He abilities are growing. Whether the Fisher King is right or wrong, we'd be foolish to ignore his words." Gaius cautioned. "Oh, and Guinevere now knows of Morgana's magic."


	4. Love in the time of Dragons

Arthur was upset. To say the least. After Gaius had told them that Gwen knew of Morgana's magic, Merlyn had set off to see her. Now Gwen and Merlyn were always whispering together about Morgana and how Merlyn could use her own magic to stop her. Arthur wanted to be the one that Merlyn would whisper with. He wanted to be the one to plan with her. But he knew that she wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't let him turn himself fully against Morgana until he spoke to her. But he didn't want to speak with her.

He was mulling this over when his father called him to the council chambers and informed him of a strange situation in magic that was arising.

"Merlyn would know." He muttered to himself.

"What?" Arthur looked up, startled. _I said that out loud?_ His father was raising a critical brow and him and Morgana was smirking behind his back.

"What I meant, sire, is that we should sent for Merlyn and Gaius. They know more about healing than either of us. Gaius used to practice magic himself; he'll be able to tell us whether these miracles are really enchantments or not. And Merlyn is his apprentice. I'm sure Gaius will want her to learn from him." Morgana's smile faltered.

"You make a valid point, Arthur." His father mused. "Send for the physician and his apprentice." Uther snapped at a guard. Arthur raised an eyebrow at his sister in a challenge and she tilted her head curiously. A few moments later Gaius walked in with a harassed looking Merlyn behind him. Merlyn looked cross-eyed at Morgana and giggled when Morgana frowned at her.

Arthur smiled at her and she blushed and tucked her chin into her neckerchief. Gaius rolled his eyes at their antics. Uther noticed none of this. He looked up from the reports at Gaius and sighed. Arthur noticed how Merlyn stiffened when this happened.

"Ah, Gaius, there have been some disturbing rumors from outlying villages."

"Sire?" no doubt Gaius was wondering what this had to do with him. Merlyn's brow puckered and she looked at Arthur critically. He waved his fingers slightly in front of himself, in their silent symbol for magic. Merlyn raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Someone, some kind of physician is offering treatments. I fear magic may have been used." Arthur and Merlyn both noticed how hard Gaius was trying not to roll his eyes.

"What is it that makes you suspicious?" Gaius placated.

"There are reports of miracle cures. A boy thrown from a horse, a farmhand mauled by a boar." Merlyn's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "All hopeless cases and each and every one had made a full recovery." Merlyn was impressed; even she didn't have that level of healing magic.

"It's hard for me to comment, Sire. I'd have to examine the patients myself."

"That won't be necessary, as a new case has arisen here in Camelot."

"Who?" Arthur tried not to smile as Merlyn was practically brimming with curiosity.

"The innkeeper. He's returned to work." Arthur informed them.

"That's not possible. The condition was critical, I saw him only two days ago."

"So you agree that magic must be involved?" Uther sighed wearily. Merlyn frowned at him.

"Well, I couldn't say for sure."

"Then go to the tavern and find out. IF sorcery is at work here, we must act quickly."

"Yes sire, I'll see to it right away." Gaius bowed and left, Merlyn trailing after him. Gaius had seemed particularly hesitant to blame sorcery. Arthur knew that it was sorcery. He also knew that Merlyn and Gaius knew it as well. He wasn't surprised that Merlyn would want to protect the sorcerer, but Gaius? Arthur wondered how he'd never noticed things like this before.

"It's unbelievable. Uther has no problem turning to magic if it's his family that's threatened." Merlyn complained as they walked through town.

"Keep your voice down, Merlyn."

"Oh, he is such a hypocrite." Merlyn muttered.

"He's also the King. So if you value your head, use it." Merlyn frowned at his back, insulted. They reached the Rising Sun and entered. Sure enough, Evoric the innkeeper was at the bar, perfectly healed. Merlyn glanced around and noticed some magical charms hanging unobtrusively in a corner.

"Welcome." He called and winked at Merlyn. She rolled her eyes at followed Gaius to the counter.

"What a pleasant surprise, Evoric." Gaius smiled at him.

"What can I get you?" Evoric's smile faltered.

"Nothing." Gaius said just as Merlyn reached for a roll she scowled at him and sat back down. "I just dropped by to see how you're doing."

"Much improved, as you can see." Evoric looked uncomfortable.

"Indeed. Remarkable recovery."

"All thanks to you, Gaius." Gaius raised his eyebrow of doom at the man.

"I think not. Evoric, I am, of course, delighted to see that you're well again, but I must ask you, from whom did you procure your remedy?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Evoric paled.

"Now, you mustn't be afraid. I'm not the King after all."

"My wife, she was desperate. I was slipping away."

"Go on."

"She met a woman, a healer, in the lower town and she gave her a cure."

"Well, can I see it?" Evoric passed it over and Gaius studied it carefully. "Interesting." Even Merlyn could see that it possessed magical qualities.

"Am I in some kind of trouble?" Evoric stammered.

"No, not at all. You've been most helpful." Gaius passed the treatment back and left. Merlyn deftly stole a roll and followed after him. He scowled at her but said nothing. The King and his council were still there when they got back. Arthur raised his eyebrows and Merlyn waved her fingers in their secret magic sign. He frowned slightly.

Gaius began to tell the barkeep's tale, conveniently leaving some things out. He told about how the keep's wife found another healer who gave them a remedy and healed him. Uther looked skeptical and Arthur raised his brown in surprise at Gaius' editing.

"What was the nature of this treatment?" Uther proclaimed.

"Hogwart and fenugreek." Gaius chirruped. Merlyn's eyebrow rose and she locked eyes with Arthur. Arthur suddenly realized that Merlyn was a confused by Gaius' lying as he was.

"Excuse me?" Uther asked, as if Gaius had just insulted him. Merlyn barely managed not to roll her eyes.

"Herbs, Sire. Whoever prescribed them was highly skilled. Their grasp of the five principles of herbal conjoinment was…"

"What about the boy and the laborer? Surely they were beyond the help of such remedies?" Arthur frowned at his father. Why was he determined to see sorcery everywhere?

"Not necessarily, Sire. A physician's art can achieve great things."

"Not miracles." Uther was adamant. Arthur's frown deepened; his father was losing himself to his lust for the death of magic. What would he do if he knew Arthur was in love with a witch? Arthur shivered at the thought. "The innkeeper was fatally ill, you said so yourself."

"Yes that was indeed my diagnosis. But my knowledge isn't perfect. There are many branches of my craft that are yet mysteries to me. I could not heal the innkeeper. Someone else could."

"Are you absolutely satisfied that no magic was involved?" Uther pressed.

"Entirely, Sire."

"Thank you, Gaius. You've set my mind at rest." Arthur highly doubted that.

"My lord." Gaius bowed slightly.

"I think it's great, what you did, protecting the innkeeper like that." Merlyn said through a mouthful of dinner.

"What do you mean?" Gaius turned and scowled at Merlyn. She frowned in confusion.

"He was a sick man. It was a matter of life and death. Magic was his only hope."

"But he didn't use magic." Gaius frowned.

"The potion was enchanted. I saw it with my own eyes. We both did."

"What you saw, Merlyn was a release of gaseous pressure. Entirely normal in a preparation of that kind." Merlyn's frown deepened.

"What about that totem?"

"The totem in the innkeeper's doorway bore the marks of the Old Religion."

"Nonsense. You're obviously tired, Merlyn. I recommend you get some sleep." Gaius snapped, taking away Merlyn's dinner before she could object. She grumbled about turning him into a grumpy old bat and crawled into bed. She couldn't sleep. Something wasn't right. It wasn't like Gaius to hide magic from _her_.

She heard an unusual amount of creaking coming from the main room. She slid out of bed and peeked through a crack in her door. Gaius glanced at her door before sneaking out. She frowned at him, grabbed her large brown coat and followed after him. Gaius walked casually through the lower town and knocked on someone's door. The door opened to reveal a pretty, plump old lady.

"Gaius?" she asked in shock.

"Alice." He smiled at her strangely. Merlyn frowned; it was a look she'd often seen on Arthur's face and associated it to the times he thought of her. Alice leaned forward and kissed Gaius and Merlyn gagged. The guards walked by and Merlyn dived behind an empty stall. Gaius and Alice hurried inside and Merlyn cursed; she'd have to go home.

Merlyn had dirtied her last pair of pants last night and growled as she pulled on a dress. She chose the blue and red one that Arthur loved so much; might as well make someone happy about this clothing change. She walked downstairs and saw Gaius reading at his desk, and smirked.

"Did you go out last night?" she tried to ask casually. Gaius froze momentarily and she could see him trying to think up an excuse.

"Yes. I had to get some herbs."

"Herbs?"

"A…a new supplier just arrived."

"Oh." Merlyn smirked when they made eye contact and he frowned. "Do your suppliers normally kiss you?" Gaius spluttered in shock.

"You followed me. How dare you?" he shouted. Merlyn flinched and blinked away tears that had suddenly pricked at her eyes; Gaius had never yelled at her before.

"Gaius, it was the middle of the night, I was worried. I thought you might be in some sort of trouble." She backpedaled.

"There's nothing wrong." Gaius growled at his papers.

"What's her name?" Merlyn asked her breakfast, still trying to blink away tears.

"Alice. She's an old friend." Gaius' eyes got a faraway look in them. "Well, more than a friend, if truth be told."

"What do you mean?" Merlyn asked her bread, innocently.

"We were once engaged to be married." Merlyn's head snapped up to look at him.

"When was this?"

"More years ago than I care to remember. I had just been made physician to the King when I met her. It was like finding a kindred spirit, we had so much in common. Our love of science, or healing, and of magic."

"Magic?"

I was just a novice. But Alice's power and ability was uncanny. She had the gift. Soon she had mastered every aspect of sorcery, healing above all. It was wonderful to behold, Merlyn. She saved a great many lives."

"It was Alice that cured the innkeeper."

"Indeed. There was a time when her skills were famous in Camelot."

"So what happened?" Merlyn knew she was a sucker for a good tragedy.

"Uther declared war on magic. Overnight her world was turned upside-down."

"The Great Purge." Merlyn's blood turned to ice and she felt like killing something…as she usually did when she thought of the mindless slaughter of thousands of her kind.

"Uther drew up a list of everyone suspected of using magic. One by one, they were hunted down and executed. As close friend to the King, I was permitted to see this list. Alice's name was on it."

"What did you do?"

"The only think I could do…I struck her name off."

"Gaius, if you'd been caught…"

"I know, but it bought her time. Just enough to get out of Camelot, to escape."

"But…you stayed behind." Merlyn was confused now. Why would he stay when the woman he loved was in danger. Then she thought about if it was her and Arthur. Arthur would send her away to protect her but he wouldn't come with her. He couldn't. The thought made her incredibly sad.

"I was scared. I felt like I had no choice. I thought I'd never see her again. But now here she is, after all these years. I feel we've been given a second chance."

Merlyn flopped onto Arthur's bed next to him, startling him awake. His hand was half way towards his sword before he realized it was her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He turned his head so that she was kissing his lips. She smiled into the kiss.

"What was that for?" Arthur asked, pulling her into a hug.

"I just heard a really sad love story and I wanted to convince myself that we wouldn't end like that." She murmured into his shoulder.

"Like what? What story?"

"Gaius loved a witch named Alice and then…the purge happened." Arthur froze, not knowing, yet fearing where the story was going. "And he… he struck her name off your father's list and sent her away. But he didn't go with her…couldn't go with her." Arthur kissed Merlyn's head and felt a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"We're not going to end like that, Merlyn. I promise. We'll always be together."

"Why don't I believe you?" Merlyn whispered to herself. Arthur felt himself getting sad. "They were engaged to be married." Merlyn sighed and rolled away, to prepare him for the day. _Does Merlyn want me to propose? _Arthur panicked. They couldn't; she was a peasant! And a witch! His father would have his head.

Arthur got out of bed and allowed Merlyn to dress him. He was silent, thinking. What did he want from this relationship with Merlyn? They'd never be able to marry…And he couldn't take her virtue and leave her with nothing. Not like that man did to her mother. What did Merlyn want from their relationship?

These thoughts plagued him during training. Merlyn held a hoop over head while he practice jousting and thought about what would happen if his father found out about her magic. Merlyn cowered behind a shield while he practiced mace work and thought about life without her.

"Come on, Merlyn!" he cried. Put your back into it!"

"Sorry sire. I'm just a bit…" Arthur hit her shield and she collapsed on the ground.

"Pathetic. You're pretending to be a battle hardened warrior, not a…daffodil." He sighed in exasperation.

"A daffodil?" Merlyn giggled. She collapsed back on the ground and started laughing hysterically. "I am a battle hardened warrior, thank you very much." She said when she stopped laughing.

"Oh really?" Arthur frowned down at her.

"I just have a different weapon than you." She raised her hand and wiggled her fingers. Arthur sighed and helped her up.

"Cheater." He whispered in her ear.

Merlyn trudged into the physician's chambers slowly, weary of her aching limbs. Her story seemed to have upset Arthur and he was pensive and silent all morning. But he never let up in his attack. Personally she didn't think he'd ever face a woman in battle so fighting her was kind of useless. If he ever did fight a woman she'd probably be a sorceress and he'd be dead.

She collapsed at the table and got into a fight with the armor she was wearing, as she tried to take it off. Once she had thrown the last piece of offensive metal against the wall, she realized she wasn't alone in the room. She looked up to see Gaius and Alice standing there at one of the counters, watching her. Merlyn was sure she looked a right mess in Arthur's sweaty tunic and breaches with her hair splayed out in all directions and a large bruise forming on her right cheekbone.

"Ah, Merlyn, I'd like you to meet Alice." Gaius raised his eyebrow at her.

"Merlyn, it's a pleasure to meet you. Gaius speaks very highly of you."

"You too." Merlyn tried to smile her goofy smile but it lifted the skin on her cheek. "Ow." She clutched her face in pain. Gaius rushed over with some salve and began rubbing onto her face. Pausing every time she flinched.

"Alice will be staying with us for a while." Gaius said as he tilted her face to check for more bruises.

"Great." She winced when he touched a sensitive spot on her neck that had nothing at all to do with training.

"That's alright with you?" Alice asked in surprise.

"Of course. I'll make up the spare bed."

"So you won't mind if she uses your room?" Gaius asked. Merlyn frowned but didn't see how she could say no to him.

"Be my guest." She smiled and winced. Again.

"Now, what's this bruise from?" Gaius asked, poking her love bite again. She hissed and covered it with her hand.

"Gaius I think you know what that is." Alice laughed and sat next to Merlyn, on the other side. Gaius frowned and looked at her in confusion. She laughed and Merlyn giggled. He looked back and forth between them, at a complete loss.

"MERLYN!" Arthur chose that moment to barge through the doors. "Merlyn I need you to do my laundry and what the hell happened to your face?" he looked at her bruise in shock.

"You happened to my face, you ass." Merlyn pouted. Alice started and Arthur stopped smirking at Merlyn and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"Arthur, this is Alice." Merlyn said meaningfully. "She's an old friend of Gaius' they haven't seen each other in over two decades!" Arthur frowned but welcomed her. He'd decided that if he ever had to send Merlyn away, he'd send for her the moment his father was dead. But two decades? She'd probably have moved on and had children by then.

Merlyn moved her hand away from her neck and reached for a cup of water. Arthur smirked when he saw the love bite on her neck. He caught Alice's eye and she had a knowing, yet slightly horrified, look in her eyes. He glanced to Gaius who was frowning at the mark as if it personally offended him.

"I still don't see how, even you could get a bruise on your neck." He muttered to himself. Merlyn chocked on her water and Alice patted her back, soothingly. Arthur clutched the door frame and cackled loudly. Merlyn glared at him; it was his fault she was in this predicament.

"Gaius!" Alice sighed. "It's a love bite!" Gaius recoiled from Merlyn and Arthur laughed hysterically.

"But…Merlyn….who? What? Love?" Arthur was crying, he was laughing so hard. Merlyn looked positively mortified; Gaius was practically her father!

"Melrin!" He scolded. "Who did this to you?" Merlyn turned beet red and shook her head. "Merlyn, tell me at once!" More head shaking. "What would your mother say?" Merlyn paled and then blushed brilliantly.

"Mum knows the boy…she likes him." She murmured.

"Well then…" Gaius was obviously uncomfortable with the idea that someone was courting Merlyn. "What would your father say?" Merlyn shot up from the chair and stared at Gaius in horror. Arthur frowned; Merlyn had said she'd never met her father.

"Did your father ever meet this boy?" Gaius demanded. Merlyn glared at him.

"I know what you're playing at old man." She hissed. Alice and Arthur watched as though it was a jousting tournament.

"You know your father wouldn't have approved, don't you?" Gaius shot Arthur a look. Suddenly Arthur wasn't so amused. Did Gaius suspect? Alice did, certainly …but Gaius? "He would have ripped the boy to shreds with his bare hands." Gaius sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Yes, and then he would have fed me to the wolves. But my father's dead so it's not like it matters." Merlyn sniffed and took off. Arthur blinked at the couple in front of him before following his maid. He found her in his room, ripping off his tunic and trousers and pulling on her dress. When that was done she collapsed onto his bed, on her back. Arthur lay next to her.

"Would your father really have hated me?" He asked.

"Well…he didn't like you but he didn't hate you." She sighed.

"Hold up." He rolled onto his side to look at her. "I've met your father?"

"Balinor." She sighed and looked away. "Balinor was my father." Arthur chocked a little bit.

"I'm so sorry." He gasped at last. "I told you that no man was worth your tears. I'm sorry, Merlyn."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." She still didn't look at him.

"But it wasn't yours."

"Yes it was. He was trying to protect me. And we wouldn't have needed him if I hadn't released that dragon." She froze after saying that and peeked at Arthur. He was frozen with a look of complete horror on his face. Arthur felt as though Merlyn had just ripped out his heart. Here he was, feeling sorry for her and then suddenly finding out she was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of his citizens.

He pulled away, betrayed. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Arthur, please, let me explain!" she cried, tears brimming her beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that he didn't think he'd ever be able to look at again.

"Out." He whispered hoarsely. "Get out."

"Arthur." She reached for him and he recoiled.

"Now." His voice was flat, betraying nothing that he felt. She sniffled and ran from the room. Arthur curled up on his bed and tried not to cry. No man, or woman, was worth his tears…but the countless civilians and knights he'd lost then…perhaps they were. It hurt to find out that you loved a woman that was personally answerable for their deaths.

Merlyn couldn't sleep. The floor was uncomfortable. She missed her bed. She missed Arthur. She missed when things were simple. When she could just lie and get away with it. When she didn't have to share everything with Arthur. Her musings were interrupted when she heard hoarse voices coming from her room. She peaked through a crack in her door and saw Alice talking to….a monster!

Merlyn couldn't figure out what they were saying, only catching a few words here and there. But she was completely horrified. Alice seemed like such a nice lady. Why would she work with such a hideous beast? Alice took some of the beast's venom and tucked it away. Merlyn crept back to her make-shift bed and got no sleep that night.

The next morning she tried to prove to Gaius what she'd seen. But she couldn't summon the creature from the box and Gaius didn't believe her. He was downright angry with her. He sent her to work with Arthur but she found that another servant had replaced her. Arthur wouldn't even look at her. She hadn't felt so alone for a long time.

Arthur was having a horrible day. It was made worse by the realization that he'd already forgiven Merlyn. If the townspeople knew, there'd be a riot. If Uther knew she'd released the beast, she'd be executed the next day. He was certain that Gaius and Gwen would cry and Morgana would laugh. He knew that he wouldn't even be able to make it to the execution. He'd shut himself in his room and cry for his lost love.

The worst part was that he knew that Merlyn wouldn't try to save herself. He saw it in her eyes whenever they had to talk of those she killed; she didn't believe herself capable of being forgiven. She wouldn't forgive herself; she'd take the punishment willingly. When she showed up to find Toby in her place, she looked betrayed.

Arthur's heart clenched at the sight of her eyes filled with tears, knowing that he out them there. But she just nodded once at Toby and left. She hadn't said anything and she never came back. When he asked he'd found out she went to the library. It just didn't make any sense.

Merlyn was flipping through her seventh book when Geoffrey showed up. He cleared his throat and she startled so badly that she nearly dropped the book. She clutched it to her chest and stared at him in horror. "Can I help you?" he asked, not even reacting to her death glare that made even Morgana flinch.

"Yes." She said after she caught her breath. "I wonder, do you know anything about this creature?" she showed him the picture of the beast that was in her room in a box.

Ah, yes, that is the manticore."

"A manticore?" she bit her lip.

"Nasty looking beast isn't it?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, you could say that again."

"I believe it was first referred to almost a thousand years ago. The Ancients lived in fear of it, trembled at its very name."

"I've never even heard of it."

"I'm not surprised. 'Cause as far as I'm aware, the manticore is a legend, figment of the imagination."

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

"Oh yes. So if you were hoping to see one, I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed." Merlyn sighed and headed back home. She opened up the door and startled Alice who shattered some vials on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Gaius." She said with her pleading puppy eyes. Merlyn tsked and went to get some food.

"Don't worry. Merlyn will clear it up, won't you, Merlyn?" Merlyn paused and turned to stare at the mess.

"No, no! I can do it!" Alice cried and began to clean up the mess.

Merlyn snuck back into the library later that night. Geoffrey was snoring peacefully on a stack of books. Merlyn giggled and accidentally hit a book with her arm when she tried to stifle the giggles. The book fell and hit the floor with a loud _thunk_! Geoffrey woke with a start and looked around in shock.

"What's that? Who's there?" Merlyn started to make all the little objects on his desk dance and float around his head.

"No one. You're dreaming. Now go back to sleep." She whispered soothingly. Geoffrey nodded, put his head back down and started snoring again. "I can't believe that worked." She whispered and snuck by him.

The next morning she found Gaius walking down the phoenix corridor. She hurried and caught up with him. He sent her a sidelong look but said nothing. "Gaius, I need to talk to you about Alice."

"Merlyn, this must stop!" he said, exasperated.

"There's a reason the box was empty. It isn't a container. It's a portal, a gateway for the manticore."

"This must stop now." Gaius hissed.

"No, Alice is up to something and whatever it is, it isn't good."

"You're wrong Merlyn. Alice is the kindest and most compassionate person I've ever known."

"No. You're wrong. You're just blinded by your feelings for her."

"I can see perfectly well, Merlyn. And what I can see is that you cannot bear for me to be happy. I cannot begin to guess why that may be, but it saddens me. More than I can say." Neither of them noticed Arthur who'd been standing a few feet away the entire time.

"You know what I see?" Merlyn snapped. "I see a foolish old man who's ridiculously selfish."

"Selfish? How dare you? Do you know how much I've had to listen to you whine about your life?" he spat.

"Well excuse me for having a difficult life. But that wasn't what I was talking about. This is just like what happened with Frey." Gaius recoiled. "Yes he was dangerous, yes he killed people but he didn't want to. We were going to run away together but you couldn't bear the thought of me happy! So you betrayed me!" Merlyn was shouting now. "And you told Uther and Arthur where to find him. And he died! Because of you! And you have the audacity to say I've been selfish? At least I wasn't blind to his faults!" Merlyn stifled a sob and ran past.

Gaius grumbled to himself and went the other way. Arthur stood there completely shocked. That nice lady had something planned. Something to do with a manticore. Whatever that was. Gaius and Merlyn were fighting. Gaius and Arthur were responsible for the death of the man Merlyn loved.

Arthur's new servant, whatever his name was, didn't show up for training. So that meant that Arthur was currently throwing polearms at Merlyn as she walked around with a target on her back. His latest throw brought Merlyn down on the ground.

"You're meant to bob, Merlyn, weave. You might as will be a barn door!" Arthur sighed as he pulled the pole out of the shield and offered Merlyn a hand. She eyed it warily as if he were going to hit her with it. At first Arthur didn't understand. But then he remembered that he'd yelled at her and she'd runaway in tears.

"Yes sire." She mumbled, grabbing his arm and standing.

"For goodness sake, what's your problem?" he sighed. Then he paled, realizing she had a lot on her plate right now.

"Nothing." She muttered, brushing mud off of his favorite dress.

"Right." Why would she never talk to him about her problems? "Either you tell me, or we go back to the lance and hoops." Merlyn paled but said nothing. Arthur sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and looked away. "Merlyn, I want you to trust me."

"How can I, when you won't even hear me out?" she whispered. That hurt. Arthur felt like his heart was being slowly squeezed.

"Merlyn, I—"

"Gaius and I had a falling out." She said, still looking away. He said nothing, instead choosing to pull her into a hug. She sobbed and grabbed the lapels of his jacket. The other knights looked at her warily and edged farther away; no man really knew what to do when a woman was in hysterics.

Merlyn and Arthur were playing a round of chess when the warning bell sounded. They tore out of the room and followed the shouting. Ending up in the King's chambered. Uther was lying on the floor as if dead. Arthur had a miniature heart attack and tried to wake him. Gaius showed up moments later. Arthur was still on the floor, cradling his father.

"I found him this way. I..I can't rouse him." He sobbed. Gaius knelt next to him and checked the king's pulse.

"The King's alive, but his pulse is weak."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Please, I must examine him. Seal of the King's quarters. Just then Uther gasped and sat up, only his eyes were completely black. Merlyn shrieked and recoiled into the wall. Gaius froze and Arthur swore colorfully.

"What was that?" Merlyn whispered.

"Hush Merlyn." Gaius chided. Arthur and Merlyn both scowled at him. They moved Uther to his bed where he sighed and closed his eyes. A small bottle fell out of his hand. Merlyn snatched it up before Gaius could do anything.

"Well?" Arthur demanded when Gaius sighed.

"I am afraid I cannot yet determine the cause of your father's illness."

"Well, he's been poisoned, hasn't he?"

"I cannot say at this stage."

"Just look at him, Gaius. What else could it be?"

"We must not jump to hasty conclusions, Sire. Please watch over him until a I return." Gaius headed out. Merlyn narrowed her eyes and followed him.

"I don't think we need any more information." She said quietly.

"Since when are you the expert in such matters?" Gaius turned around and snapped at her.

"Oh, you don't need to be a physician to see what's happened."

"Merlyn!"

"Gaius, he's been poisoned, and I think we both know who did it." She held up the bottle. Gaius tried to grab it but she pulled back.

"What exactly are you implying?"

"It was Alice. It had to be. She's been helping you with the potions. She's had every opportunity to corrupt his medicine."

"Merlyn, you have no proof of any of this." He barked. She held up the bottle again.

"How else did he ingest the poison? There is no other explanation."

"Of course there is!"

"So then you poisoned him then?" she cried. He frowned at her. "Oh, come on, Gaius! I understand why you're protecting her. Really, I do. But in your heart of hearts, you must know what I'm saying is true."

"All I know is that the King is gravely ill and your place is by his side." Merlyn huffed and walked back into the King's chambers. Arthur was sitting by his father's side, frowning.

"It doesn't make any sense. His food and wine are tasted each and every meal. It's brought here under armed guard. No one can interfere with it in any way. So, it can't be his food and drink. The only other thing he's had is…Gaius' remedy." Arthur looked at her with horror filled eyes.

"I think I know what happened." Merlyn said, looking him in the eyes. "I know who did this."

Alice. Arthur growled. Why was the world determined to prove that Merlyn was the only good sorcerer? He charged into the physician's quarters with guards in tow. "You're under arrest for high treason. Take her away." The guards did so. Merlyn looked at Gaius, who looked positively heartbroken.

"I had no choice. It was either her or you, Gaius." She whispered.

"It wasn't your choice to make." He snapped.

"You will mind your tongue." Arthur snapped at Gaius. Gaius blinked at him in shock. Arthur and Merlyn headed to the cells to question Alice.

"Do you admit to poisoning the King?"

"Yes. Yes! But it forced me to do it. It made me!" She cried.

"Who forced you?"

"The creature. The creature." She started rocking.

"You're lying! There's no creature. You're just trying to save your own skin."

"No, no." she started crying.

"Please, my father is dying. If you have a single shred of goodness within you, you will tell me how to cure him." He pleaded. Merlyn watched silently.

"I don't know." Arthur hit the cells doors in anger. Merlyn and Alice both flinched. "I don't know! I'm so sorry. The manticore…"Merlyn had confronted Gaius with talk of a manticore. Alice stopped talking and her eyes turned black, just like his fathers.

"Arthur…" he turned and followed Merlyn as she headed toward his father's chambers.

"How is he?" she asked Gaius.

"He's fading. He won't last the day." Arthur chocked back a sob.

"Gaius…"

"It's alright, Merlyn. I understand. You were only trying to save me from harm. Thank you. But I don't believe Alice wanted this."

"I know she didn't." Arthur spoke then. Gaius jumped, as looked surprised to see the young prince there. "The poison is from the manticore."

"The creature she's hidden in my room." Merlyn clarified.

"We cannot counteract the manticore's venom. It's too deadly, by far." Gaius sighed.

"So what do we do?" Merlyn sighed wearily.

"We can kill the manticore. The poison is imbued with its magic. With the manticore dead, it will lose its potency."

"How do I kill it?" Arthur didn't like how casually Merlyn put herself in danger.

"You can't. You don't have the power." Merlyn's eyebrows skyrocketed and Arthur frowned in confusion. "It is a creature of the Old Religion."

"As am I." Merlyn frowned.

"Maybe there's another way, if I can remember….Ah! The manticore cannot live in this world for long. It' life source is an ancient evil that exists in the spirit world."

"So if we can trap it in this world…"Arthur trailed off. Merlyn turned to him and smiled. His heart warmed at the sight and he found himself smiling back at her.

"Exactly! If we summon the creature and you keep it at back long enough, perhaps I could break the box!" Merlyn said and smiled in relief.

"The gateway." Arthur remembered.

"If the gateway is destroyed, then the creature's connection with its life source will be destroyed with it." Gaius said, smiling at the two of them.

"And then the manticore will die?" Arthur asked Gaius.

"I believe so."

"Arthur, the box is enchanted. It would need magic to destroy it." Merlyn said carefully.

"I am aware of that." Arthur said pointedly. "Do you think you can command such magic?" Merlyn scoffed and bounced out of the King's chambers. Arthur turned back to Gaius. "I take it that is a 'yes' then?"

"Merlyn, is the most powerful sorcerer who ever has, or ever will walk the earth." Gaius chuckled and followed after her. Arthur followed in awed silence. At least that explained why she was surprised when Gaius said she couldn't kill it.

They ended up in Gaius' chambers. Merlyn pulled out the box and bit her lip nervously. "What if this doesn't work?" she whispered.

"Then we're going to have a very angry manticore on our hands." Arthur said dryly. Gaius hung back, watching nervously. Arthur unsheathed his sword and swallowed. Merlyn opened the box and said a spell. Arthur was distracted by the way her eyes lit up. He sighed in frustration; it was just one more thing to love about her.

"It didn't work." She cursed colorfully. Arthur blushed at her brash words. She tried the spell again and the manticore came screaming out. Arthur and Merlyn yelled in shock as it tried to kill Arthur who was immediately in its eyesight. Arthur fell to the ground, holding it back.

"MERLYN!" he cried. She gulped and turned to the box, uttering the spell that Gaius had given her. Nothing happened. "Merlyn! Merlyn it's now or never!" Arthur grunted, dodging another blow from the small but powerful beast. Merlyn swore once again and yelled the spell just as the beast launched itself at her.

The box shattered and the manticore shriveled up and turned to dust, mid leap. Merlyn collapsed next to Arthur and breathed out a laugh. He laughed as well and pulled her into a kiss. She pulled back and stared at him in shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to your story. I promise I'll try to listen in the future." She smiled and kissed him again. Gaius gagged and then cleared his throat. The pair broke apart in embarrassment.

"There is a King that we should check on." He said, raising his eyebrow of doom.

"I am fortunate, indeed, that you found an antidote." Uther shifted in his bed and winced. Merlyn blushed.

"It will take time, My Lord, but you will make a full recovery." She said, smiling. Arthur smiled and Gaius beamed.

"What of the woman?" Gaius's smile fell and Merlyn's became rather fixed.

"We have her in the cells, Sire. She awaits your judgment." Uther frowned. "Father, if I may?"

"Arthur?"

"It would seem that this woman…Alice?" he turned to Gaius as if checking her name. "Was being controlled by some sort of creature."

"A manticore, sire." Merlyn put it. "That is where the poison was from."

"And it controlled her?"

"Yes, Sire." The trio chorused.

"It learned that she was coming here to visit me and decide to take control of the opportunity. She had no control over her own actions." Uther frowned at Gaius.

"Very well. She is pardoned." Merlyn looked at Arthur in shock.

"Thank you, Sire." Gaius beamed again. "I would like her to stay here and help me with my practices. She is a skilled physician and Merlyn had other duties to attend to." Gaius informed the King. Uther nodded and winced.

Arthur woke up with a start. He could have sworn he'd heard something. He really wished there was nothing though. He'd just broke up with Merlyn, almost lost his father, taken on a manticore, saved his father and reunited with Merlyn. He really didn't think he could take anything else this week. He heard a loud crash and a curse from the antechamber.

"Merlyn." He rolled his eyes and headed over there. He opened the door and saw Merlyn half on the floor and half on the spare bed. Her upper half was on the floor and her hair was everywhere. Where bare legs were hanging onto the bed for dear life. "Just what are you doing?" he raised his eyebrow. She looked up at him and blushed. Suddenly Arthur realized that she was only wearing a tunic…and it was one of his.

She carefully got to her feet and he looked away politely as she did so. "I fell off the bed while I was sleeping." She muttered, trying to pull the tunic down.

"Why are you sleeping in here? Don't you have your own room?" He refused to look away from her face. Both he and Merlyn were blushing brilliantly.

"Yeah but…Alice is back." She said, trying to cue him in. he blinked in confusion.

"So?"

"You know Alice right? Alice, Gaius' fiancé that he hasn't seen in over two decades?" Arthur blinked again. Merlyn gave up and put her hands on her hips. "Alice and Gaius have stolen my room. You could hear a mouse through that door. I am not staying in those chambers." She said in exasperation.

"Oh. Ugg." Arthur blanched and blushed some more. They stood there in silence for a moment more. "It's cold in here. Come sleep in my bed." Arthur suggested. Merlyn scowled and pointed her finger at him, her other hand still on her hip.

"Now, look here mister, we are not—"

"NO!" Arthur blanched again, realizing how his question had sounded. "No! I just meant to sleep!" Merlyn huffed and stalked into his room. By the time he'd closed the door to the antechamber and returned, she was curled up on the left side of his bed. He crawled in next to her and kissed the top of her curly head. "Goodnight, love." He smiled.

"Don't try anything mister. My magic reacts to things, all by itself, during the night." She warned. He swallowed but saw that she was smiling and he settled down to sleep.


	5. Queen of Hearts

Merlyn walked through the cloisters musing about what Gwen had told her. Apparently Morgana had had another nightmare. One so powerful that even Morgause's bracelet could not stop it. There was no other conclusion; it had to be a vision. And Morgana was obviously very troubled by it. Speak of the devil and he (_she_) shall appear. Merlyn tried to put on a pleasant face as Morgana approached her.

"You're up early this morning, Merlyn." Morgana said cheerfully.

"Yes, well..." Merlyn shrugged "Have you spoken to Arthur recently?" Merlyn didn't understand what was taking Arthur so long to talk to his sister.

"I saw him yesterday in the market with you, picking out cloth." Morgana sighed. "It must be hard."

"What's that?" Merlyn looked away from the garden to study her nemesis. Morgana grabbed Merlyn's hand in what could be mistaken as friendship to an unaware observer.

"Hiding your feelings for him."

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Merlyn sputtered.

"Oh, I know how you feel about him. And I know how he feels about you. Do you deny it?" Merlyn leaned in closer. To the observer it just looked like two girls sharing confidences.

"Is that how Cenred and Morgause knew about Gwaine and that Arthur would help?" Merlyn smiled viciously. Morgana flinched.

"I don't know what _you_ mean."

"Oh, I'm sure you do. But no matter. Arthur knows, Morgana. He knows exactly what you are. And one day he'll say something about it. As I'm sure you know as well. After all, you can see the future. " Merlyn smirked again and slipped away. Morgana shivered and convinced herself that Merlyn was bluffing. Merlyn would never tell Arthur what had occurred in their past.

Merlyn sighed and poured the King some more wine. Personally she thought that wine for breakfast was completely ridiculous. Arthur smiled at her and she tried not to blush. She glanced at Morgana who was watching the two of them with a glare. "What news from the northern borders?" Uther asked.

"There've been a number of minor skirmishes." Arthur said, blushing when Merlyn grazed his hand when she poured him his wine.

"Do you think Odin is testing our defenses?"Uther asked. Arthur didn't answer; he was too busy watching Merlyn pour Morgana a drink. "Arthur are you listening?"

"What's that?" Arthur asked sitting up like a scolded school boy, accidentally spilling his wine.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" Uther snapped. Merlin frowned at the king, hoping that Arthur would never be as short tempered with his kids as Uther is. She knew he would be much more calm and accepting towards his children. She had a secret hope that they would be their children. She never wanted to watch him marry and start a family with another woman. Merlyn was sure it would break her heart to do that.

"Nothing, Sorry." Arthur murmured, embarrassed.

Arthur was study the magic law, idly scratching away at things he disagreed with now. Which happened to be almost everything. He and Merlyn had finally had a very long discussion about her magic. She'd told him everything she'd ever done, even the things she regretted. Arthur had been angry about many things but he saw the logic and reasoning for them and had forgiven her. He sighed and looked down at the magic laws. Practically the whole paper was inked over and his notes were covering the margins. He'd have to ask Merlin's opinion on his notes.

His door creaked open and Morgan walked in. He had gotten better at not visibly flinching whenever he saw his traitorous sister. She smiled dazzlingly at him and he smiled casually back.

"Arthur, am I disturbing you?"

"No, come on in." he said while his instincts screamed for her to leave. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I was worried about you. You weren't yourself at breakfast."

"Just a bit tired."

"Really?" She smiled evilly and he narrowed his eyes at her. "I thought the reason you were so distracted had something to do with that new dress that Merlyn was wearing."

"Was she? I didn't notice." Arthur stalled. "And I haven't any idea what you mean by that."

"Come on, Arthur! Why can't you admit you have feelings for her? A blind man could see it."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"It's only obvious to me because…I know that Merlyn also has feelings for you." Arthur blinked at her. "Why do you try to hide from your feelings?"

"My father would have me marry for the good of the kingdom and she is a servant."

"Uther knows nothing of love. You are the future king; you must set your own rules." Arthur glanced down and his parchment. "Besides, he doesn't have to find out. You should spend some time with Merlyn. I know she'd like that."

Merlyn studied her reflection in the mirror, turning to get a good view of how the new dress fit her. Gwen smiled at her and Merlyn blushed. "You look lovely." Gwen complimented. Merlyn blushed. She didn't know why Arthur suddenly wanted to go on a picnic but was grateful for it. Merlyn and Gwen walked through the woods to where Arthur had set up for their lunch. At the moment he was busy studying his reflection in a silver platter.

"Watch this." Merlyn giggled and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Caw! Caw!" Arthur startled, hitting himself in the face with the platter before dropping it. Merlyn cackled and skipped over to him.

"Merlyn…you look…"Arthur gaped.

"I think he's trying to say you look nice." Gwen giggled.

"Thank you Gwen that will be all." Arthur grumbled. Gwen giggled and left them alone. Merlyn sat next to him on the blanket and looked around. She realized that this was the place where Arthur had finally accepted her magic. He had asked her to show him some and she'd produced butterflies and they'd sat and watched them for ages.

"I like this place." She smiled.

"As do I. You were right, then. I hadn't really accepted your magic or accepted that magic could be used for good. But I believe it now. You and Alice are good examples of that. I think…I think I'm ready to talk to Morgana, to try and get her on our side."

"Really, Arthur?! That's amazing." Arthur smiled at her and she went to serve them some food. Arthur stopped her and she looked up in shock.

"You're not here as a servant." He smiled and began to fill her plate.

"It feels strange, doesn't it, being away from Camelot and not being on a quest?" Merlyn murmured.

"I love Camelot more than I can say, but when I'm there, sometimes I feel I can hardly breathe. Everyone expects so much from me. Being here with you? I can be myself."

"I like that, you being yourself." Merlyn smiled and nibbled at her food.

"Sometimes I dream of leaving Camelot." Arthur admitted, looking at his own plate.

"Where would you go?" Merlyn whispered.

"I don't know. Somewhere where nobody knew who I was. I'd get some land and become a farmer." Merlyn laughed and then blushed, embarrassed for laughing at his daydream.

"I can hardly see you toiling in the fields all day."

"Obviously I'd take you with me and you can do all the hard work." Arthur teased. Merlyn stopped smiling and stared at him in shock. Arthur seemed to have realized what he'd said because he blushed.

"What?" Merlyn whispered.

"I mean…I love you Merls." Merlyn blushed. "And I would give anything for us to be able to be together and have a family without fear of my father."

"Really? You'd want a family…with me?"

"I wouldn't have it with anyone else." He smiled and kissed her. They broke apart in shock when they heard horses and looked up to see Uther and Morgan riding towards them. Merlyn paled and Arthur swore horrendously.

"Arthur!" Uther barked in complete horror.

Arthur paced back and forth in the council chambers awaiting his judgment. His father entered with an expressionless face and approached. He clapped Arthur on the shoulder and started laughing. Arthur laughed in confusion.

"I thought you'd be furious." He said warily.

"I was young once, I'm more than familiar with the temptations of serving girls." Arthur flinched slightly and refused to think about that.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you. I thought it for the best."

"No serious harm has been done. I can't allow it to continue, obviously." Uther chuckled as he sat in his throne.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can never see this girl again."

"You just said that no harm had been done." Arthur fumed.

"You've had your fun, now it must come to an end."

"What does it matter that Merlyn is a servant?"

"The survival of Camelot depends on forging an alliance through your marriage."

"But I can't marry someone who I don't have feelings for."

"You first duty is to Camelot." Uther was furious now.

"I care about her…"Arthur pleaded.

"I cannot allow this. I forbid it."

"You can't forbid my feelings any more than I can. I won't deny them any longer, I love her! I love Merlyn."

"You leave me no choice; she is banished from the city." Uther thundered as he stood.

"You can't do that."

"She has three days to leave. To return is on pain of death."

"She has nowhere to go! Her life is in Camelot!" Arthur felt as though his whole world was shattering to a million pieces.

"You have caused this to happen, Arthur. My decision is final."

"Please, do not banish her. I give you my solemn word that I'll never see her again." Arthur whispered.

"You have made it clear to me that you cannot control your feelings for this girl." Uther growled and stormed passed. Arthur grabbed his arm to stop him but recoiled when he saw his father's expression. Uther stormed from the room and his son stared after him in horror. Arthur stormed into his chambers to find Gwen pacing nervously.

"How did Uther know where to find you?" she gasped when Arthur entered.

"I don't know. You were the only person who knew where we were."

"I didn't say anything!" Gwen paled.

"Oh? Maybe something you said gave it away." Arthur yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Gwen whispered.

"I don't know." Morgana entered and Gwen scuttled out, having to wish to be near her treacherous mistress.

"Arthur, I heard what happened. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"It's all my fault." Arthur collapsed at his desk and looked at his revised magic laws.

"You're not to blame."

"I—I can't accept that I may never see her again." He gasped, trying not to cry.

"Uther has banished her. Surely you have no choice."

"There is always a choice." Arthur stood suddenly and went to his wardrobe.

"What will you do?"

"I'll leave with her."

"You're leaving Camelot?" Morgana was genuinely surprised. "You'd give up your rights to the throne!" _Oh, you'd love that wouldn't you, Morgana?_ Arthur's conscience sneered with Merlyn's voice.

"One day we will return to Camelot together, and Merlyn will take her place on the throne beside me." Arthur said throwing his clothes on his bed. He noticed Morgana's expression sour momentarily.

Merlyn was in hysterics. She was sobbing into Gaius' robes and couldn't stop blubbering. "I don't know what to do Gaius! My whole life is about Arthur! How can I protect him when I'm gone?"

"You'll find a way my dear." He smoothed her hair and hummed to her. "Where will you go?" he murmured.

"I don't know." She cried. "Everything I care about is here. I can't go back to Ealdor! I just can't! It's too far from Arthur." She sniffled.

Arthur stood by glaring as his own men trashed his chambers. He had no clue what they were supposed to be looking for. A guard emptied a jar of metal that Merlyn used for something, he didn't really know. "You think I have a girl hiding in there?" he snapped. Another guard found something under his pillow and rushed away before Arthur could see what it was. Once the guards left Arthur took to pacing. He had no idea what was going on and it was driving him crazy. Gwen burst in a half hour later and she looked terrified.

"What is it?"

"I just saw some guards dragging Merlyn towards the council chambers." Arthur booked it out of the room as fast as he could.

Merlyn was tossed roughly onto the ground at the King's feet. She looked up at him and flinched as he moved his hand towards her face. Instead of slapping her he showed her a small poultice.

"You recognize this?" the grumbled.

"I've not seen it before in my life." She murmured.

"Really? I believe you planted in Arthur's chambers to enchant him." Uther handed the poultice to a guard.

"That's not true!"

"Why else would Arthur fall in love with someone like you?" he sneered. Merlyn sniffed arrogantly.

"I don't expect someone like you to understand that." She snapped. This time Uther did backhand her. Merlyn spat blood at his face and Uther growled.

"My lord! Merlyn has always been a loyal and trusted servant!" Morgana pleaded. Merlyn scowled at her enemy.

"I have no doubt she's feigned loyalty while using her position to get close to my son." Uther glared as Arthur stormed.

"If I wanted to kill Arthur I would have done it years ago." Merlyn sneered.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Arthur shouted.

"This poultice was found under your pillow. Some kind of love charm. You are under its spell."

"That's ridiculous." Arthur scoffed.

"What would you know?"

"Because I know how I feel. I am not enchanted."

"So can you tell me how it came to be in your room?"

"I do not know but I do not believe Merlyn put it there."

"Until the spell is broken, I can't take anything you say as the truth."

"My Lord, whatever this poultice is, I don't believe Merlyn is responsible for magic." Gaius pleaded.

"I don't care what you believe, Gaius. Arthur is under her spell. It's the only rational explanation for his behavior."

"Father you have to see reason!" Arthur pleaded. "Merlyn has done nothing wrong."

"She has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. She will be burnt at the stake."

"NO!" Arthur shouted. He knew that Merlyn frequently had nightmares about this. Merlyn paled. Arthur started forward, not knowing what he would do once he got his hands on his father.

"Restrain him!" Uther shouted.

"You can't do this!" Arthur screamed.

"My Lord! At least give Merlyn a fair trial!"

"I have all the evidence I need." Uther growled.

"I'm begging you! W—we'll leave Camelot and never return! Just—just let us go! I relinquish my entitlement to the throne!" Merlyn gasped and Morgana narrowed her eyes at her.

"My son would never do that. It is proof beyond doubt that you are enchanted."

"I will never forgive you for this." Arthur shouted his voice so full of hate that it startled everyone in the room, even Morgana.

"She will die. The enchantment will be broken. You'll see I was right. Take her away." Some more guards grabbed Merlyn and she whimpered.

"No! Merlyn!" Arthur started fighting the guards that were holding him back. The guards dragged Merlyn towards the door and Arthur finally broke away from his tormentors. He ran to her and kissed her like he'd never see her again. Which in all likelihood he wouldn't. The guards caught up to him and they were pulled apart. "I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" he shouted after her as she was pulled away.

Uther scoffed and left the room. Arthur turned and saw Morgana smirking a bit. She frowned when she noticed Arthur watching her. Suddenly Arthur knew. He knew that he'd been duped into going on a picnic with Merlyn. He knew that Morgana was the one that wanted Merlyn dead. But he didn't know why.

Gwen came to visit Merlyn in the cells. "I thought you might be hungry." She smiled and offered some bread and cheese.

"I can't even think of eating." Merlyn sighed. "How is Arthur?"

"He wants me to let you know that he will do everything he can to convince Uther that you're innocent. He won't stop until you're released."

"You and I both know that Uther will not change his mind. When I am gone, will you take care of Arthur for me? Watch out for Morgana."

"No, you can't give up hope. There is still time."

"To do what?"

"I need to find the person who really planted the poultice. Do you have any idea who it might've been?" Merlyn gave her a dark look. "Morgana?"

"Morgana."

Gwen couldn't believe that she'd done this. Gaius had turned her into and old woman and now she was sneaking into Arthur's room. She peeked around the corner and saw Arthur talking to a pair of guards. She allowed Arthur to see her before going into his room. He entered the room as she uttered gibberish, hoping it sounded like a spell.

Arthur stuck his sword point at the old woman's back. "Show yourself. Who are you?"

"I am…" Gwen paused and whirled around. "Dragoon! The Great!" she croaked.

"Is it you that planted the poultice in my bed?" Arthur asked dumbfounded.

"You have caught me red-handed. I have no choice but to confess."

"An innocent girl almost died because of your actions." Arthur growled. Gwen swallowed in fear.

"I suppose your father will have to release her now that you've caught me." She snapped.

"I should run you through where you stand."

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you! Because if you do that….you will never learn of my plan."

"What plan?"

"Exactly! That's why you can't run me through!" Arthur pulled back and eyed her.

"Have we met?" they both paused to study the other.

"No, I don't believe so. I never forget a face."

"Your eyes. We've met somewhere before."

"Me? No!" Gwen gasped and ran out of the room. Arthur stared after the aged old woman and followed after her. Eventually they caught her and she harrumphed at them but went willingly enough. Arthur grabbed her arm and escorted her into the council chamber.

"Father." Uther looked up and frowned.

"Arthur, who is this?"

"She is a sorceress. I caught her placing this," he handed over the poultice. "under my pillow."

"Is this true?" Uther glared at Gwen.

"Yes." Gwen smirked when she noticed Morgana's confusion. Arthur also noticed Morgana's confused look and knew that she had been the one to place the first poultice.

"What did you hope to achieve with this enchantment?" he asked, noticing how the lady was wearing the same dress that Gwen had been wearing earlier that day.

"If Arthur were to fall in love with a lowly serving girl, it would bring shame on Camelot." Gwen sneered. Arthur tried to hide a smile.

"Have I wronged you in some way, woman?" Uther growled.

"You have wronged so many people in so many ways. You're blinded by you hatred of magic. You have tortured and executed innocent people. You, Uther Pendragon, are a stupid, arrogant old tyrant!"

"You will hold your tongue!" Arthur snapped, playing along.

"And you. Oh, I have heard how you mistreat your servant! She does everything for you, but does she get anything in return? That is why I chose to use her in my spell. You are a spoilt arrogant brat with the brains of a donkey and the face of _hic_ _cough_ of a toad!"

"This serving girl, she is your accomplice?" Uther growled. Gwen shook her head emphatically.

"I enchanted her too. The girl is entirely innocent."

"My Lord, she has confessed." Uther frowned and studied the poultice.

"Release the girl. Tomorrow at dawn you will take her place on the pyre. Take her away."

Merlyn snuck Gwen out of the dungeons that night and managed to reverse the aging spell. The next day everyone was in uproar about the entire thing. Uther glared at Merlyn every time he saw her and she always turned her head away. No doubt he was remembering that she had spat in his face. Arthur was relieved that she was alright and had kissed her for a good five minutes.

"I'm so relieved that you're alright." He murmured.

"I was so worried that you'd think I really did enchant you. Because I do have magic." She whispered into his chest.

"I never doubted you for a second." He smiled.

"What you said to your father…would you really have given up your place on the throne for me?"

"Still would." Arthur whispered. Merlyn gasped.

"Your place is here in Camelot."

"And your place is right next to me."

"Arthur," she scolded.

"I promise you that when I am King, things will be different. We can be together. And you won't have to hide anything."

"I will count the days until then." Merlyn leaned in for a kiss. Just then Morgana entered and Merlyn slid away from Arthur and tried to leave. Morgana grabbed her and pulled her in for a fake hug.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am that you've been pardoned." They all knew that this was an act for Arthur's sake. "I begged Uther to release you, but he wouldn't listen to reason."

"Really? I have it under good authority that you were pushing for her execution." Arthur sneered. Merlyn took the chance to escape and fled.

"I don't know what you mean, Arthur." Morgana said.

"Shut the door and take a seat." Morgana did as she was told and sat wearily at his table. "I promised Merlyn weeks ago that I'd talk to you. And I was going to. I was going to tell you that I didn't care about your magic and that you'd still have a place here when I become King." Morgana paled. "But after what you've done…"

"I haven't done anything."

"You have done so much, Morgana." Arthur said weakly. "You could change our father's mind about magic. You could show him that it can be used for good. But instead you become the very thing he preaches against. You have used your magic to harm others. You…" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"He is evil!" Morgana snapped. "He has executed thousands of my kind! He deserves only death!"

"You are no different from him Morgana!" Arthur shouted. "You try so hard to distance yourself from our father but you are more like him than I! He is blinded by his hate, just as you are. So I'll tell you this Morgana, you could be what changes his mind and allows magic back into Camelot. Or you could be what firmly sets in his mind that it is evil. Which do you want?"

"Why are you so accepting of magic?"

"I have seen horrible things come of magic that is true. But I have also seen it do wonderful things. My own life has been saved many times because of it. I would never have even been born if it weren't for magic. Uther creates his own enemies by outlawing magic. But I want it back in Camelot and I know that you do. So help me! Help me change his mind! Don't make it worse!"

Morgana frowned and stared at her hands in confusion. Arthur sighed and went to his desk and picked up his sheets of paper. He sat at the table and began revising them again while Morgana pondered what he'd said.

"Wait..." she whispered after a moment. Arthur looked wearily up at her and for the first time Morgana could see what a toll this ordeal had taken. "You said _'our_ _father'_..."

"Morgana, I am going to marry Merlyn some day. Do you really think she'd keep something like this from me?"

"You're still in love with her then? But what about that witch's enchantment?"

"You mean the poultice you planted and the one that Gaius and Guinevere replicated?" Arthur smiled placidly. Morgana paled again.

"What is wrong with you Arthur? You find out all these things and you take them with a grain of salt. You're not raging or anything. Are you possessed?"

"Morgana I found out months ago. I overheard your conversation with Merlyn back when her brother was kidnapped. Which I suspect you had some part in. After all Morgause is your sister." Morgana gaped at him.

"How...? Merlyn?"

"She knows a great many things about what happens here in Camelot. And she tells them all to me. It's an amazing thing, Morgana, to have someone whom you can trust wholly and completely. To have someone that you know will never hurt you. I want you to have that feeling, and I suspect you do as well. There's always been something about Morgause that doesn't sit right, and it's not her magic. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here." He stood and slid the papers towards her. "Take a look at these will you? You know more about magic than I do."

"But these are new laws on magic!" Morgana cried in shock as Arthur reached his doors. "You're repealing the ban on magic?"

"Well, the way I see it...magic isn't something you choose. You only choose what to do with it. I know that you feel wronged by Uther...but I have never rejected you Morgana. Not until I saw the horrid things you had done, with my own eyes. And that wasn't because of your magic. It was because of what you chose to do with it. So I'm asking you to wait until I become king. You'll not need to live in fear then. I'm asking you to let my father live. If you won't do it for me, do it for yourself, for your own future. Whatever happens Morgana, you are my sister and I love you."

Arthur quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. Morgana looked down at his laws in shock. She'd always thought of her baby brother as an air head that was only good at violence. But looking at these papers she realized she had grossly underestimated him. Arthur was a tactical genius. He was much more suited to the crown that her, she had to admit.

She hadn't so much as thought about what laws she would put in place of the magic laws. Here Arthur, who had no chance of taking the throne anytime soon, had already begun to plan his reign. He'd measured it out in steps to get the people gradually adjusted to the idea of magic back in Camelot. And he had laws to protect magic and non-magic people alike from those who would abuse their power.

Morgana had no idea how long she sat there going over his carefully planned future. But she suddenly knew that this is what she wanted. She wanted it to happen at its own pace and not because she forced it. She looked up when the door creaked and Merlyn walked in. Merlyn didn't even notice her and quickly set about preparing Arthur's chambers for bed.

Morgana cleared her throat and had the pleasure of seeing Merlyn whirl around in complete and utter terror. Merlyn clutched her heart as she stared at the lady and waited for her breathing to even out. Slowly Morgana approached her and Merlyn eyed her warily.

"I thought you were bluffing when you said he knew." Morgana whispered.

"So he talked to you then?"

"Yes. Did you know about this?" Morgana handed over the papers. Merlyn slid into a chair and began to go through them much faster than Morgana thought a servant was capable of. Tears began to slide down Merlyn's cheeks and she put a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob. Morgana sat and watched in wonder.

"He's brilliant." Merlyn murmured and looked at Morgana in wonder.

"I don't understand you Merlyn." Morgana started but Arthur had just poked his head in. When he saw that Merlyn was crying he was by her side in an instant.

"What's the matter?" he whispered and wiped her cheek. Morgana suddenly longed for someone to love her so. Merlyn slid the chair back and threw her arms around Arthur's neck. He looked to his sister in confusion.

"Morgana showed me your plans for magic." Merlyn whispered and kissed his chin. Arthur blushed.

"You weren't supposed to see those until they were finished." Merlyn pulled back and kissed him on the mouth.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she whispered.

"Nothing. It is I who does not deserve you. Merlyn you saved me from a lifetime of ignorance and hate and I can never thank you enough. So this is my gift to you." Arthur said looking down at the papers. "The first of many." He added.

AN: I am so sorry this took so long to upload. You have no idea. College is a biotch! I really hope you guys like this. I started working on it in August and only finished today so there's probably so many inconsistencies the writing style.


End file.
